


Around The World In A Lot Of Oneshots

by dibbledorkable



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, Slow To Update, Will add more tags as I go along, get ready for a lot of tags, lots of sillyness, oneshots, university gets in the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dibbledorkable/pseuds/dibbledorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since you were young, you've always wanted to explore the wonders of the world. The plain, busy streets of your own country were starting to bore you and you needed to see the rest of the world. </p><p>Luckily for you, your parents and yourself saved enough money to go to the places you've always dreamed of.<br/>Whether it be the cold climate of Moscow, or the swindling heat of the Australian outback, the things you will do and the people you'll see will be nothing short of spectacular. </p><p>So, let your imagination run wild, and go and enjoy this silly fan fiction from a silly fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“So, you’re really interested in doing this?”  
“of course I am mom, what better way to explore the world than on a gap year”  
  
You were always interested in going on a gap year after school ever since you can remember, seeing the best of all worlds was a lifelong dream of yours, and getting to explore all of the cultures of those worlds was just an added bonus. From Germany to Scotland, no place would be safe from your curious eyes. Even though you had been accepted into a prestigious University, you simply put it on hold for the year, like hell were you going straight back into work, no sir. Your friends, although worried over your wellbeing (seriously, you should’ve seen them. They were giving you a lecture on staying safe while travelling for the whole of the last week. They were almost as worried as your parents, almost.) were so proud of you for wanting to seeing the world all on your own. Your parents were kind of hesitant to let you go on such a big trip all by yourself, especially just after you finished school, but you promised that you would get the best grades you could; you would give anything to go on this trip. After much begging and setting promises that might have stretched your limits, your parents finally agreed on letting you go. You narrowed the countries down to their capitals, that’s were you will go. Hey, they’re called capitals for a reason, there should be something good there.   
You were now sitting on your computer, the flight time present on the screen, it won't be long until you have to depart.   
  
"Hey, ready to go yet?" Your mother asked, peering into your room from the doorway.  
“...not yet” you answered, falling back and leaning on your chair and hugging yourself, “not quite ready to leave this place.”  
“It's alright, sweetie. You're not leaving this place forever,” your mom came into the room, comforting you and setting you upright on the chair.  
“alright mum” you said plainly, closing the site on the computer  
“I’m still not quite sure you should go. It’s such a big trip, who knows what could happen to you” you mother warned, hugging your shoulders from behind.  
“i’ll be fine mum,” you comforted “and besides, if someone threatens me, I’ll just use my trusty frying pan” you exclaimed, pulling the said kitchen utensil from under you desk, grinning a sinister grin.  
“You and your frying pan” your mum sighed, bringing her palm to her face.  
“What can I say, Tangled does things to you” you shrugged, getting up. Both you and you mother looked at the clock resting on your bedside table, the time read: 11:30. Two hours until the plane leaves the airport.  
“We’d better get going” you both sighed in unison, trudging out of the room.  
  
“And by the way”  
“what is it?”  
“jinks”  
“………………”  
  


* * *

  
  
You and your family were now strapping themselves in the car, ready to go to the airport  
“we sure are gonna miss you, pumpkin” your father said, backing out of the driveway and turning his head to you (I know, my parents call me pumpkin, F I G H T  M E)  
“Did you pack your toothbrush?” Your mother asked, looking at you through the rear view mirror.  
“yes. mum”  
“what about your sunglasses and sunscreen”  
“yes”  
“what about your tamp—“  
“YES MUM, I HAVE EVERYTHING”  
  
“so, like… does this mean I get to have your room while you’re gone?” your sibling (sorry if you don’t have a sibling, you do in this story) asked from next to you.  
“no” you retorted plainly  
“but the wifi doesn’t make it to my room”  
“so?”  
“the hotspot is _RIGHT_ under you”  
“I don’t care, drop the subject (sibling’s name), or i’m not giving you a souvenir” you warned, thankfully shutting the little devil up.  
  
no matter how annoying my sibling is, i’m still gonna miss them.  
  
The car suddenly came to an abrupt stop, causing you to jolt forward slightly.  
We have arrived…  
To the airport, I mean.  
  
A wave of excitement rushed through you as you looked out the window to see the front doors, many people entering and exiting in a random pattern. You squished yourself up to the window screen, watching in awe as you could just make out the planes in the distance.  
“Well, guess we’re here then” your mother said plainly, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
“mmm” you all sighed in unison. “Well, best be off then” you started to open the car door, but your sibling stopped you.   
“You ain’t going without a goodbye hug, big sis” (sibling’s name) stuttered. Their head was down, their gaze being very interested in the floor at the moment.  
You embraced them in a big hug, causing your sibling to yelp in surprise.  
“i’ll miss you too, ya big nonsense.”  
  
Your father helped you with your luggage as you made your way to the front doors.  
“you’ll be fine from here, won’t you” he asked, getting down to your level.  
“of course I will dad. I’ll miss you” you started to take your luggage from him, but got pulled into another embrace instead.  
“i’ll miss you too, (Y/N)”   
  
You saw the car leave and watched it until it was just a little dot in the distance. You breathed a deep sigh, that’s the last of them i’ll see in a while. But you mustn’t think about that right now, you have a plane to catch, you’ve already wasted 40 minutes.  
You walked through the doors to the facility, ready to board your plane to take you to places you've only dreamed of. Finally, your livelong dream, being fulfilled right between your eyes. Then you saw it, up on the board, the flight that would take you to the happiest place on earth (well, for you at least).  
  
_'there it is'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you know how this chapter was all serious and stuff... well that stops there.
> 
> I should've called this chapter: "before the storm"


	2. Wahington D.C

_"Will you be the spiderman to my deadpool?"_  
  


* * *

  
  
Gazing upward to the times board, you saw the flight that was leaving in about an hour. "Washington D.C" it read in bold letters.   
  
_'Well there it is, Washington D.C. Quite the appropriate place for a capital if I do say myself. It's got lights, action and huge servings of food, what's not to love?'_  
  
After getting your ticket for Washington, and going through customs without a hitch (mostly because you didn't have anything that could be utilised as a weapon) and so forth, you sat on a seat in the waiting room close to the area were your plane tunnel was. You had around twenty minutes until you were to board, so you grabbed your telephone from your pocket. You should see what was on in Washington for the time you were staying there, you needed to do something while you were there, can't simply stay in your hotel room the entire time. You looked through a couple of potential activities, like a select tour through times square and the statue of Abraham Lincoln. Most of the other stuff you found was similar, yet none of them intrigued you enough. After almost giving up, you discovered something that you really may go to: a comic-book convention that was going on at the Walter E. Washington Convention Centre. "Sounds fun" you hummed internally, and whether you preferred conventions or not, you didn't have a lot of choices to begin with so you should take it; and who knows, it could be loads of fun…  
  
"Flight to Washington D.C, America now boarding," an announcer said over the intercom. You stood up, assembled your suitcase and bag pack and ventured over to the passage.   
  
When you finally got past the line of fellow travellers, went down the slender, monochrome passageway and loaded onto the plane, you got your ticket out of your pocket and scanned for your seat.   
  
"Ok, here we are, 7D" you exclaimed to yourself, drooping on the seat your assigned to, the seat squishing to fit your physique. As you sat tight for the plane to take off, some strangers additionally sat down in the row you were in (it was easy to get them in since you were situated on the seat by the window, so it wasn't quite a bit of an issue, yet it will end up being an issue once you have to go to the washroom).   
  
After waiting a couple of minutes, one of the flight attendants entered the walkway and started on the health and safety procedures over the small microphone they held, stating where the emergency exits were, what to do on the unlikely chance if we ever crashed in the ocean and so forth. You were listening eagerly, cause you never know what could happen when flying a plane, it could actually crash… and guess who will be the first to die because they didn't listen to the god damn safety systems?   
  
Not long after the flight chaperon finished talking and a brief welcome from the pilot, the plane thundered to life and began to move. And before you knew it, the plane was already taking to the sky. Your mind couldn't help but think back to your family, what's going on with them right now? Did they miss me already? (Then again, who WOULDN'T miss this smexyness *pose*)   
  
You were thinking back on all the magnificent things your family did together so much, you didn't see your eyes beginning to close, and you were out faster than Donald Trump could say "a small loan of a million dollars.”  
  


* * *

  
  
By the time you woke up, the plane had already landed in Washington and people were starting to leave. You came back to your senses quickly, sat up just as quickly and gathered your backpack from under the seat (or above the seat, or wherever you want to put it, I ain’t gonna judge).   
  
After exiting the plane, the rolling of suit cases and faded banter from other airport dwellers was all you could hear as you entered the suitcase pick-up area.  
The fact that you were in the American capital just dawned on you.  _You were in the American capital, this is where all the shit went downtown back in 1776 or whatever._  
You smiled like an idiot as you caught sight of your suitcase, the big bag was just like all the others, riding along on the conveyor belt. But yours was special; not only did it have your clothing and stuff in it, but it would also mean you could leave and explore the wonders of Washington. You briskly walked over to it, picking it up and heaving it over the conveyor belt as it slid over to you. You hastily pulled out the handle from from the top and pushed past the busy crowd to the other side of the airport. There, you could see the entrance (or exit for you) of the airport. You felt a rush of adrenaline as you could just make out the outline of the outside world through the doors, as the doors themselves are the “thick-glass” kind of glass.   
  
Your felt your heart trying to thump out of your chest as you took a step closer, the door opening automatically as you advanced into its range. You took a big breath of Washington air as you escaped the artificial air-conditioning that contaminates most airports. The hustle and bustle of the city reached your ears as several people roamed around you, getting on to their daily chores. A tight grin reached your lips as you walked further and further away from the passage to the air terminal and more into the magnificent city of Washington D.C.  
  
However; before you could do anything, you had to drop your bag off at your hotel, don’t want yourself dragging along a big, bulky suitcase everywhere, possibly injuring a vital point in your arm or something.  You went down to the main road and hailed the first cab that entered your line of sight.   
"Good evening miss" the cab driver welcomed, a thick American accent coating his voice.   
  
"Where to?" He inquired.   
"Just to the Hampton Inn on "sixth street" please" you answered with a grin, "and good evening to you as well."   
"So… " the cabbie driver yawned out as he started the car, seeing your suitcases, "just arrived from the airport huh?"   
"oh, um yes," you replied, laughing halfheartedly. You didn't generally want to converse with the driver. I mean, you just met the guy. You moved a little uncomfortably in the back seat.   
The driver fortunately took the hint and cleared his throat before driving off, his attention now being on the road.   
  
You however, became worn out on simply staring into the back leather of the front seat, so you gazed outwards to the window, admiring the Washington landscape as you went by it.   
  
As you were about to doze off, the taxi stopped suddenly. "Welp, here's your stop" the driver said, swinging right to face you. "That'll be $18.20 please" he extended his hand out before you.   
"oh right, of course" you shouted, coming back to your senses and reaching into your wallet to get the perfect amount and a smidgen more as a tip. You climbed out of the vehicle after giving the driver the cash, "enjoy your stay at Washington, miss" the driver waved to you.   
"You too" you waved back, before realising your slight grammar mistake.  _'you too?? That is the most awkward line ever.'_    
The driver chuckled to himself before at long last driving off. You however were still frozen from the humiliating moment, a dab of sweat running down your face and looking like you've seen a ghost.  
  
After what felt like an eternity standing, more like leaning, there like a total doofus, you shook yourself off and quickly pivoted to confront the vast hotel. Your chest couldn't stop pumping as you strolled over to the front access to the hotel, you were so exited to get to the activities tomorrow, seeing as it turned to night as you were riding in the taxi. You progressed to the front counter, and by extension, the receptionist.   
  
"I'm here for the booking of (Full Name)" you explained to the secretary, attempting to not sound excessively overjoyed.   
  
"Of course, just a moment please " the secretary said happily, too happily, as they swung to the PC.   
After a couple clicks from the keyboard they swung back to you, "your room is number: 604" she expressed as she got one of numerous keys hanging on the wall and giving it to you.   
  
"thank you very much."   
  
You advanced around the bend to the lifts. The metal entryways were all lined up consecutively, similar to a line of warriors standing at attention. You squeezed the button on the far left and waited… and waited… and waited… and wait- oh good here it is. The lift discharged a dinging sound before opening itself to you. You entered the moving contraption and squeezed the important button, the same button lighting as a sign that it will go to that particular floor. funky lift music played as the entryways shut completely, the music that came from the little speaker in the left corner of the room was funky to the point that it made yourself swing your hips about in a languid movement.   
  
The lift gradually ground to a halt and dinged when it reached your floor. The entryways opened to uncover a long passage either side of you. The walls were covered in a cream-shaded paint, making the corridor basic and not too over the top. You jumped out of the lift, and fortunately your room was just to one side of where you ventured out.You took your key out and stuffed it in the keyhole, turning it while it made a satisfying click. You turned the handle and it opened to a tight entryway, with a little lobby and a kitchen welcoming you as you ventured into your flat. The kitchen had all of the necessities a kitchen ought to have: a sink with a tap, a few cupboards above it, most likely containing plates and mugs, a stove beside the sink, some cutting sheets stacked in the corner, some draws opposite the stove containing blades and forks, a microwave that was tucked in on the counter by the stove, lastly a fridge that was settled right amidst it all. The kitchen counters had a velvety yellow palette, with monochrome tiles that supplemented the environment.   
You proceeded onward from the little kitchen to a lounge-room with a dark, calfskin love seat and a single couch of the same surface. A restricted, cocoa coffee table was arranged a few meters away from the seats, a timeshare booklet for the hotel and two remotes were set conveniently on the table, and to finish it all off a TV unit was introduced a couple meters away from the end table. It was little, you concluded; it was around 25 inches. 'oh well, i'm not here to sit in front of the TV anyway.'   
  
The whole room was likewise supplemented by glass entryways out to an overhang where a beautiful view of the city could be seen, it was very brilliant.   
  
You advanced over to the gateway on your right side, were the bed-room was. The bed fit for two was situated in the centre against the wall, two little bedside tables were arranged either side. An expansive cupboard was sited opposite the bed, a wall TV was toward the edge of the room, and an entryway prompting an ensuite was also put in the room, specifically opposite you.   
  
You drooped tiredly on the bed, the bed sinking at contact. Carrying that bag was without a doubt hard work, it was somewhat heavier than you suspected and it truly destroyed your stamina.  
  
Then again, it was a  _lot_  heavier than you suspected…  
  
You sat up briskly and hurried over to your bag, stress drawn on your features. You feared what might've happened when it was left to the airplane transporters all that time ago.  _'what if someone smuggled drugs or something into my bag to frame me…’_  you thought warily, anxious of what you may encounter when you open this bag.  
  
_Not to worry, it wasn't drugs…_  
It was something worse.   
  
Opening the bag, you were met with an extensive, red fabric that was perfectly folded out within the bag. You gazed at it for what felt like hours, you couldn't choose whether this "thing" was friend or foe. You reluctantly lifted it up, the ruddy fabric releasing its folded form and opening itself to you. As it did, you understood that your suspicions were wrong, as well as they were moronic.   
  
What you were holding in your arms at this moment, was a spiderman cosplay. That's right, I couldn't make this up even if I tried… oh wait a minute, I did try, this is my fan fiction.   
  
Your face deadpanned in irritation to yourself, 'since when did I have a spiderman costume? What's more, since when did I pack it?'  
You noticed that there was a note attached to it, it read:  _“Dear big sis, I bought this on eBay a few weeks ago without telling mum and dad (and I want to keep it that way, so no fibbing on me) and I wanted you to have it while you are on your trip, to remember me by (or you can wear it as pyjamas or something, I don’t care, knock yourself out) Don’t miss me too much and don’t forget to have fun, Love (Sibling’s Name).”_  
  
‘Of course, just like (Sibling’s Name) to pack something like this’ You snickered to yourself. ‘Whatever.’  
You were about to put the one piece back in the suitcase when the  _best idea ever_  struck you: “I could wear this to the convention!” You exclaimed, patting yourself on the back for thinking of such a great idea. What a coincidence that a convention was coming up otherwise you would have no use for it. It is a great quality cosplay anyway, nothing ripped or torn or tacky, the stitches were sown with the utmost care and precession. Not to mention it looks bomb as heck, you’re gonna absolutely rock this tomorrow. “I’ll have to find whoever made this and give them a huge thanks,” you thought to yourself as you put the costume down next to you and laid down on the bed. Your eyes starting to close as you were thinking of the day ahead of you; and once again, you were out like a light.   
  
Later that night you ironically dreamt of you as the spider hero, swinging from building to building with the help of your/his “spidey powers.” Another familiar face, or rather red mask (you know, cause he’s insecure about his face), appeared in your reverie; “the merc with a mouth” was constantly flirting with Peter, or you in this case; thus causing a bright, pink blush to make its way out of your dream and onto your sleeping face.     
  


* * *

  
  
You awoke to the morning sun filtering its way into the room, rays shining on your waking face. You sat up slowly, the urge to yawn rising from inside you. Your gaze found the suitcase containing the costume. You let a tiny sigh escape your lips, smiling contently.   
_‘Might as well get ready then’_  you thought to yourself, sitting up nonchalantly. The bed creaked slightly in respondence as you completely got up from the bed.   
You went into the bathroom, performing your normal morning routine, making sure to tie your hair up the right way in the process seeing as the costume required it. You figured going to the convention in your own clothing and getting dressed into the costume there would be a lot less embarrassing for you and your conscience. You smartened up in some comfortable clothes, had a good look at yourself before heading out, but not without your room key of course.  
  


* * *

  
  
It took some time, but you managed to make it to the convention, people in outfits filing about in random movements. Some people looked stunning, their cosplays being the crème de la crème of the whole con. You sneaked off unsuspiciously into the bathroom with your duffel containing your costume. As you secured yourself in the stall your brain began to ponder; consider the possibility that this doesn't fit, then you'll be stuck wearing these boring garments for the entire day, totally not standing by any means; and what if people don't care for it? Or much more terrible, creepy people request a photo"   
  
_'well, only one way to find out'_    
  
A couple of minutes ticked by and after that you ventured out of the stall looking like a pretty spider princess, the cosplay fitting your figure superbly, another sign that your sister truly bought this for you. The other con goers in the lavatory were cut short of their routine to look at you. You haven't put your headpiece on yet so your embarrassed flush could be seen by all. You chose to overlook them, so you pivoted to where the mirrors were found and had a decent look at yourself. 'hey, I truly do resemble a lovely spider princess, just like the story says.'   
  
After getting slapped for breaking the fourth wall, you slid the cover onto your face, deterring your vision only a little bit. Your head swung over to the ways to the outside, practically inviting you to whatever hides there.   
  
You took a full breath and dashed out of the restroom, taking a quick right and…  
  
  
okay, running into someone definitely wasn’t part of the plan.  
  
  
The momentum from your sprint sent both you and the other person down for the count, A bothered grunt came out from both of you. Your eyes were closed, rubbing your head in agony. As you were going to recover your mask that had fallen off amid the impact, you were met with some assistance. the person whom you had run into was lowering his hand to help you up.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" the new voice asked worryingly.   
  
"Don't worry, i'm fine, no need to stress over… " your sentence was stopped once you had a better take at the individual trying to help you. He was wearing an outfit kind of like yours, however his mask was off too.   
  
You were left speechless, _‘this person is too adorable, it can't be possible for someone like that to run into someone like me, normally the people who kept running into me are either my family or simply too old.’_  
  
"… me”  
  
“Um… are you sure, your nose is bleeding pretty badly.”   
“W-what?”   
You brought you hand up to your nose and lo and behold, you felt the red, sticky substance trailing down to your mouth.  
You brought your other hand up rapidly in shame, urgently attempting to wipe the blood off you. You weren't certain if the reason for the blood spill happened from the impact or the boy’s cuteness, but that wasn't at the front of your brain at this moment.   
The boy leaned down to your level, slightly laughing at your situation. "Hey, don't stress over it; I get nosebleeds all the time" he assured you as he took a hankie out of one of his pockets, he was going to wipe your face with the hankie when you jumped back, you weren't generally used to being so near somebody, not to mention somebody as good looking as that.   
  
"Hey, are you going to let me help you or are you just going to stay like that all day?" he mused, practically mocking you.   
  
"um… well," you faltered, attempting to think about a reason.   
"aww… come on, I insist. It's the best I can do for running into you.”   
  
You were about to correct him, saying that it was really  _you_  who ran into  _him_ , but you thought better of it. Besides, how can you say no to such a face?  
Soon enough you let him wipe the blood off you, kind of like a mother wiping food off a messy child’s mouth.   
Having an attractive stranger in such a close proximity to you was blush-worthy enough, but having them wiping something off you was even more so. You tried your best to look at anything but in front of you, in fear of blushing so much you would look like the fires of Mount Doom.  
  
“Oh, where are my manners” the boy adjusted his glasses, done with wiping your blood spill, “Name’s Alfred, Alfred F. Jones, at your service.” He jumped up and struck what appeared to be his signature pose, his arm extended in some kind of declaration, a boisterous smile plastered on his face.  
“Name’s {Name}, and thank you for earlier.”   
“It’s no problem, anything for a cute lady like you” he mused, holding his hand out for you a second time.  
You flushed, but took his hand regardless.  
  
“Um, sorry for asking but, what are you cosplaying as?” You asked as soon as you stood back up, squinting at the unfamiliar attire, trying to make sense of it.   
“Only the best anti-hero there is” he boasted, puffing out his chest in triumph.  
  
“…”  
“…oh come on, don’t you recognise it? not even a little.”  
  
By having another look back at his attire, you pieced together all the clues that might lead you to the solution; however you couldn’t quite seem to get it, it seemed like it was on the tip of your tongue.  
Alfred took notice of your stress and patted your shoulder as a de-stressor.  
“Alright alright, don’t hurt yourself. Here, i’ll make it simple for you.” He drew his hand off from you before gesturing at himself.  
“*ahem* Oh, hello there! I bet you're wondering, why the red suit? Well, that's so bad guys can't see me bleed!” He quoted, eagerly awaiting for your response.  
  
“…umm…Daredevil?”  
  
“oh come on dude, i’m making this easy for you!” He whined, slumping forwards. The poor boy looked genuinely upset at the fact that you couldn’t figure it out. Little did he know that his cute, little pouty face urged you to try harder.  
  
. . .    
  
“Oh wait I know it now! You’re Deadpool aren’t you?” You called out, feeling silly for not noticing it until now. Still, that didn’t stop Alfred’s face from beaming up.  
“hah! Yes you did it!” he celebrated around you, bouncing like a puppy. ‘He’s like a little kid,’ you smiled to yourself, admiring his attitude.  
“So, what’s the “merc with a mouth” doing in a place like this.” You snickered, going along with the playful atmosphere. What could you say, his bubbly-ness was really starting to rub off on you.  
“I'm not just the Merc with a Mouth, I'm the sensation with a registration.” he pointed out.  
A small hum escaped you, ‘gee, this guy really knew his quotes.’  
“And to answer your question, i’m just here for fun,” he responded.   
  
“Hey, staying here is really cramping me up, wanna take a walk around?” He changed the subject, his face looked eager to walk around.  
“Sure, I could use a walk to stretch my legs out,” and with that comment you both set off to enjoy the wonders of the Con.   
  
(god, I really don’t know what to call this thing. You guys are fine with me just calling this “the con” right? Right??)

* * *

  
  
"So, I take it you're spiderman then." He pointed to your clothing. You guys haven't been strolling far yet an awkward silence had already formed, fortunately Alfred chose to break it.   
"How'd you know so quickly?" You panted, your wide eyes discovering his neutral ones.   
"Oh come on dude, the design on your front is a dead giveaway" he conceded with a decipherable grin, as if he was bragging to you about his superhero know-how.   
  
You disregarded it and let the remark slide (don't wanna support his ego).   
"yeah yeah, whatever. All I need know is my… " You conveyed your hands over to your duffel only to find nothing.   
"Where's my mask?!" You shouted out, reaching into the bag, longing that your mask would magically show up.   
You must've abandoned it at the spot where you and Alfred met (read: ran into), you chose to go back and look for it, don't need a part of your sister's cash to go to waste. You were going to trek back and re-trace your steps when Alfred stopped you.   
“Hey, don’t worry about it" he guaranteed you, tapping your head.   
_'How could he say something like that, you left a piece to your cosplay and he's telling you to simply abandon it?'_  You were near scolding him for not caring when he displayed two familiar pieces of headwear.  
“Cause I got them both right here.” He laughed pompously. Good god, he looked so proud of himself, you concluded. It was almost, dare you say,  _hot?_  
“Haha! The hero strikes again, keep this up and I might have to babysit you.” He teased, poking you on the head. That earned a playful groan from you, slightly nudging him in return.  
  
Ok, time out. What were you doing? You were getting really comfortable with this stranger, which was weird for you. But there was something about him that drew him to you, and it wasn’t his looks (ok, maybe it was about his looks, only a little bit though), maybe it was his playful way of life?   
The question was pushed to the back of your mind when Alfred offered you your headgear, you took it diligently, putting it on and averting your eyes from him.       
“So… what do you say? Will you be the spiderman to my deadpool?” He proposed, putting on his headgear and taking your hands in his.  
“Hmm, I dunno. Might have to ask my mum.”  
“Oh come on!”  
  


* * *

  
|||Extra Scene|||  
  
His loud voice attracted the attention of other con-goers, drawing them in like a bug to an active lightbulb.  
You banter stopped as you noticed the small pile of onlookers, “um, Alfred… what are these people looking at?” You poked him, causing his frolicking to cease.  
“Hmm? You mean those guys?” He gestured to the crowd. “Huh, looks like we got an audience.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
“Oh i’ll tell ya what I mean” He pulled you into a bunch facing away from the crowd and whispered to you, “we’re gonna put on a show.”  
  
You didn’t really know what you were thinking, guess you were never really used to performing in a spider man outfit with a stranger in a deadpool outfit. But you thought: “screw it” I came here to have fun, and i’ll be damned if I don’t get one good laugh out of this.  
  
“Alright, let’s do it. But what am I supposed to do?” You turned to him, still in your little huddle.  
“Just do what you’d normally do when a guy does this.”  
Does wha—“  
  
Your question never got answered, instead Alfred jumped out of your huddle and waved at you flirtatiously, “hey Parker~ What’s a cutie like you doing in a place like this?” The bold move caused you to flinch back. The audience however, seemed delighted that their Spideypool fantasies could finally be quenched.   
Okay, you definitely weren’t expecting that. Who knew such a youthful person could turn into such a playboy so quickly.   
You froze for a second, not sure what to do. Then you finally realised: this is an act, nothing more than playful banter between two people.   
_‘Well alright, they win. If it’s a performance they want, then it’s a performance they’ll get.’_  
  
You figuratively turned your cap backwards, breathed in and scoffed, “definitely not looking for you, that’s for sure.” Most of the crowd cheered like the fangirls/boys they were, making you proud of your derisive comment. But ‘Deadpool’ wasn’t giving up so easy.  
"oh come on sweetcheecks, you and me both know we're destined to be as one." Alfred rearranged over to you, attempting to take you in an embrace. You avoided the assault quickly, landing with grace. "Lay off it, Wade. You and me both know i'm out of your league." The fans were beginning to cheer louder, some were even  recording the occasion. That got you somewhat hesitant until you realised you had the headpiece on. So on the off chance that this gets on Youtube, no one will recognise you.   
  
Alfred's voice intruded on your internal monologue, his figure now being on the floor, slithering to you (yes, he slithers): “say you love me and i’ll peel that sexy costume off you. Every  _stitch_ , I want to leave  _nothing_  to my imagination.”  
Next thing you knew, you were on the floor, that comment was simply too much for you to handle.   
  
“Aww, did I make the spidey faint? You know, I got something else that’ll make you—”  
“Alright alright you win, just shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys okay with me using their "preferred" human names? Cause i'm gonna do it no matter what you say.
> 
> Is it just me or is America really cute?  
> Like...  
> Seriously...  
> Just look at him.
> 
> Next up: England, yay. Get ready to meet the salty daddy.
> 
> I also love deadpool, if you couldn't tell (even though he's a complete knockoff of deathstroke, oh well. Deadpool's funnier anyway)


	3. London

_"Idiot American, doltish frog; stupid everybody,"_  
  


* * *

  
  
‘London,’ you said to yourself. *sigh* London, so many wonderful things are located in the Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland: the tea, the Englishmen, the Big Ben, the parks, the Englishmen… did I mention the Englishmen? Also the people living in the nation are lucky as all hell. I mean, people there just “bump into” famous people like J.K Rowling right on the street, to say you were jealous was an understatement.   
Fortunately for you, a non-stop flight to London was still accessible, leaving in a hour to be exact, that ought to give you enough time to go through customs, drop your pack off in the right place and get over to the holding up room in time, possibly with a couple of minutes to save.  _'Ha, we'll see who's jealous when I get signatures and selfies with hunks like David Tennant and Adele' you chuckled to yourself, grinning when you went up to the front counter with a step in your stride, the receptionist jumping at your riotous state of mind, however recaptured their grin to direct you to the right aircraft._  
  


* * *

  
  
You made it to the waiting room, sitting down in one of the numerous seats that were lined up in the humungous room. You had a ponder on the exercises you ought to do when you touched base in London. 'Well before anything I should take a look at the Big Ben. Oh, and i've been itching to ride those double-decker buses everybody speaks so highly about," you check-listed to yourself. You were so lost in you thoughts you nearly didn't hear the speaker go off, stating that the flight to London was presently loading up.   
  
You bounced up agonisingly quick, spraining you back as you did so. But who could blame you, you were going to get onto a plane to take you to one of the best urban communities in Europe.  
You energetically strolled over to the reception line close to the walkway to your plane, gave your ticket to the ticket ace and continued down the long, straightforward hallway. The distant buzzing sound of the plane reached your ears, amping up your pumping sporadically.   
  
A flight attendant invited you as you ventured from the floor to the plane, their face carved a grin as they greeted you. Being the considerate individual you were, you waved back as you ventured deeper into the plane's passage. You brought your ticket up to your face as you strolled down the passageway of seats and fellow travellers.   
You halted when your allocated seat came into perspective. Grinning to yourself, you plumped down into your seat, the seat itself contracting to fit your figure.   
  
A couple of minutes ticked by then a couple of flight specialists ventured onto the corridor, going through the safety techniques. They showed the important steps on what to do in a crisis (if you ask me, it's quite useful stuff). Not long after that, a welcome from the pilot expressed over the amplifier, and a surge of adrenaline raced through you as the plane thundered to life.  
The pilot guided the plane to the runway; once there they put the plane on full throttle.   
It wasn't much later when the plane took to the sky, flying upwards as the base wheels tucked in.   
You reclined into your seat and got settled, cause you were going to be staying there for some time.  
  


* * *

  
  
Before long, the plane began to soar downward, the runway coming into focus, you came to when the entire plane pounded as it hit the ground. You were beginning to get excited.   
  
It wasn't much later when the plane eased back to a complete stop. Some individuals were getting up, some individuals were still sitting, not prepared to get up just yet; some individuals just sped right on out of there. You however were more than ready to get to the day ahead, so you got your little knapsack from over the seat and strolled along the walkway to the front of the plane. You were so excited you could barely contain it, you even let a little squeak slip as you ventured out of the plane.   
  
It wasn't long before you were holding up at the bagging zone, desperately hoping that your bag would be the next one to slide through that little entryway. You couldn't help but bounce all over when your sack uncovered itself and rode around on the conveyor belt.   
You hastily ran up to it and hurled it over, the pack thumping on the ground subsequently.   
  
You swung to find the way out to the airplane terminal, more than prepared to leave and investigate the marvels of London. You strolled up, adrenaline pumping in your veins as you ventured nearer, the entryway opening as a result.   
"Yay" you accidentally slipped out, as you walked out of the airplane terminal and took a major whiff of English air. You remained there for a minute, taking in the view, 'what a lovely city' you applauded in your mind as you appreciated the city boulevards.   
_'welp, better get on with whatever is left of the day'_  you thought as you walked down far from the passage to the air terminal. Better complete these exercises quickly; it might be sunny now, but who knows when it could change.   
  
You hailed a taxi to take you to your hotel, you needed to make a quick pit stop before you get on with whatever remains of the day.   
"Where to?" The taxi driver asked as you ventured into the vehicle.   
"Just to the Hyde park hotel please" you replied as you strapped yourself in, taking a gander at the driver through the mirror.   
"Of course, right away" the cabbie replied in a rich English accent, changing the gears as they started the car.   
  


* * *

  
  
For the most part, the ride was silent, with the exception of the incidental snort or cough emanating from both of you. It wasn't much later when the car eased back to a stop, the driver turning around to you.   
"Here's your stop, that'll be $30.60 please" the driver held their hand out to you.   
"Oh, right" you returned to your senses, as you mostly dozed off amid the long ride.   
You gave them the appropriate sum as you ventured out of the taxicab.   
"Have a pleasant day" the driver waved to you as they drove off, you waved back consequently.   
  
The Hyde park hotel was a basic one. Sort of like those conventional victorian townhouses. The outside was covered with spotless, white paint. A long, contract pathway with two decorative columns finishing the sides invited you to the domain.  
As you stepped in, a concierge came up to you.  
“Would you like me to take your bags up to your room for you?” They asked, leaning down to face you.   
_‘good god, they’re tall.’_  
"um, yeah. Sure" You gestured anxiously, threatened by the attendant's tallness.   
"Okay, i'll take them off you." They took your sacks, holding them up with no exertion. "You should go out and have fun, we'll deal with the baggage here." They grinned down at you. You knew they meant well, yet them looking down at you and grinning  just gave you the creeps.   
"T-thank you very much" you bowed to them, cursing your stammering.   
"Don't sweat it." They bowed back, swinging to the lifts that were around the lobby.   
You immediately turned back around, more than glad that was over with.   
  
"Hold up"   
_‘damn it’_  
  
"I almost forgot" they ran up to you, and you could've sworn the ground shook at every stride they took. That got you eternally screaming.   
"Here's your room key. Very sorry, it slipped my mind." The attendant rubbed the back of their head, embarrassed they couldn't remember something as straightforward as that.   
"It's alright, don't stress over it" you waved them off, forgiving them of their misstep.   
They looked truly shocked at your act of kindness, you guessed they weren't used to it happening often.   
  
"Oh, much obliged. Um… Have a nice day" they waved, pivoting as they needed to return to work. From your distance, you could see the faintest flush covering their cheeks.   
  
_What a delicate giant._  
  
You returned back to the main doors once more. Opening them to the sight of Hyde park.   
'The Big Ben isn't a long way from here, it'd be better to start there' you internally planned as you ventured further from the lodging.   
Thankfully the sky was still blue so you could go and have a great time.   
  
_This is going to be an incredible day, I can tell_.  
  


* * *

  
  
As arranged, you went and saw the Big Ben, the structure standing tall, the clock ticking without end.   
You likewise investigated the Churchill War room where Winston Churchill lived and worked amid WWII. It was a significant, realistic experience for you. You also went for a walk around Oxford, admiring the Victorian scenery.  
  
You also went to a little bistro not far off, they served brilliant tea and surprisingly great pumpkin scones. From the bits of gossip you've listened, scones were awful. But they were just bits of gossip you concluded; as these scones were heavenly.   
  
It was an all out fantastic day that you wish would not end. But unfortunately, all days must, as the sun began to set not too far off the horizon.   
  
You advanced back to hyde park, not exactly prepared to to back to to your room just yet. So you chose to take a walk around the park, luckily very few individuals were there, simply the incidental runner or individual walking their pooch.   
  
The view was serene, the birds were singing goodnight to their kindred bird companions, the weak sound of crickets resounded from the shrubs by the path, the lake undulating as a consequence of fishes and ducks washing around playfully. The trees were decent and green. It was really a wonderful sight.   
  


* * *

  
  
As amazing as your time in the park was, a certain person did not appreciate the tranquil landscape as much as you.   
Around two or three miles down, there sat a man with disorderly blonde hair and striking green eyes. His attire was untidy and his demeanour was down as an aftereffect of his tipsiness.   
  
"Idiot American, doltish frog; stupid everybody," he mumbled furiously drooping on the grass confronting the lake.   
  
From a remote place not too far behind him, his fanciful companions looked at him with concern. This is the fifth year consecutively he's lost, and the fifth year in a row where he's gotten drunk off his butt on this very night.   
  
Losing to what you ask? Well each year him and a bunch of his friends have a yearly rap battle to honour the day they first met. Right up 'til today he's never truly comprehended why he stays with them, as they can get really chaotic, not really his type of style. The general thought of a "rap battle" was a doltish thought to him. It isn't so much that he was  _awful_ , it's simply that he would never get past that Swiss chap and his younger sibling, they could perform a shockingly good beat. Also, when he lost, his "companions" gave him trouble, hence making him get in the state he’s in now.   
  
"Oh goodness, poor Arthur," a little, mint bunny with wings moaned from afar, feeling frustrated about his dear human companion. For the years that he lost he's generally descended here to lament, yelling and tossing rocks in the pond from time to time. The bunny had constantly attempted to brighten him up. But so far, nothing has worked.   
"There must be something we can do to lift his spirits" the bunny's pirate companion ringed in, looking amongst Arthur and flying mint bunny in concern.   
"Yet, we've tried  _everything_ , theres nothing we can do! Best just to leave him be," a Leprechaun who was a piece of this little gathering additionally tolled in, looking up to both of them due to his little size.   
  
"That might be true, but we have to do  _something_ " Flying Mint Bunny snapped at his minor companion. "Arthur's our friend, we can't simply abandon him here, he might do something stupid." He contended, furious that the Leprechaun would simply up and leave him when he found the opportunity.   
  
"I'm getting really worried" a unicorn ended the little unbalanced hush, all eyes turning to her "all of that liquor is going to be awful for his wellbeing," little tears were trying to escape her eyes as she stressed for Arthur's prosperity.   
"It'll be alright, young lass." The privateer pet the sobbing unicorn, bringing the animal to stop her wails for a bit.   
"Damn right you should be worried," the impolite, little man with the green cap answered, "liquor poisoning is a thing you know, and he could die from an overdose, also all that cholesterol in his body could get him fat" the inconsiderate legendary creature told the sketchy unicorn, planning to get some sort of response.   
  
The poor animal couldn't take it any longer, she let out a wailing shout, "WAH! I don't want Arthur to die!" she got up and started kicking around without considering, crying significantly louder. "Hey, calm down!" The flying bunny hollered, trying his best to quiet the unicorn down, however his efforts were in vain.   
The unicorn turned and skedaddled the other way, their eyes loosing her when she rushed into a field of shrubberies.   
"Hold up! Come back," the pirate ordered, pursuing her. That left just a smug Leprechaun and an irate bunny.   
  
"Well… Aren't you pleased with yourself" Flying Mint Bunny swung down to him through gritted teeth, having enough of him.   
"Whatever" the leprechaun shrugged, "those boneheads don't deserve Arthur as a companion anyway."   
  
"Neither do you.”   
"What's that supposed to mean?" He swung to the mysterious bunny, now getting angry at him.   
  
He pointed to the bramble his two companions just ran into, “if you don’t care about Arthur's wellbeing or anyone else for that matter, than you can just leave.” The bunny never really got angry at anybody, however this little aggravation just pushed him past his limit.   
  
"With pleasure,” the Leprechaun jabbed his tongue out as a discourteous motion before magically vanishing.   
  
FMB jabbed his tongue back, more than happy that irritation was no more.   
_'*sigh* looks like I gotta take care of Arthur by myself this year'_  the bunny murmured, going to float up to the man in question; but he was hindered by a little, splendid light.   
  
"Good evening Flying Mint Bunny, how's Arthur holding up?" The light talked, bringing the bunny to wince back.   
"Wah! What the  _hell_  are you?! And why can you  _talk?_ " FMB yelled at the unidentified talking light. The light being referred to just sneered.   
"Humph, rude. I can't believe you don't remember  _me_ : the magnificent Tinker-Belle" the being huffed. At nearer investigation, the bunny could make out a modest figure and wings through the light.   
  
"Oooh,  _Tinker-Belle_  hehe. Sorry, didn't remember you for a sec" FMB rubbed the back of his head in shame.  
"It happens. Whatever, i'll pose my question once more; how is Arthur holding up?"   
"Not looking great, Tink" FMB moaned, "Tink" getting irritated at the silly nickname.   
“Well, what could we do to cheer him up?” Tinker-Belle inquired.   
"I don't have the foggiest idea, i've tried everything" the bunny murmured, slumping forward marginally.   
"Are you certain you've had a go at  _everything_?" Tink grinned, bringing mint bunny to look at them suspiciously, before recoiling back.   
" _Oh god_  no, not  _that_ ,  _anything_  other than  _that_ ,” he shut his eyes and shook his head in revulsion.   
  
“Well, if you’re not gonna do  _that_  then…” The pixie thought for a minute, "We should get a human to help us." She reported, her finger dispensing up in revelation.   
  
"…… You're kidding right?" FMB deadpanned at her, “Pfft, we can't have a  _human_  helping us. They don't know how to take care of Arthur like  _I_  do—"   
“Oh, don't be jealous" Tinker-Belle intruded on, bringing about a wheeze to eject from the bunny, "I'm not jealous—"   
"That settles it then, the next human that walks up that hill will be our helper for tonight" Tink interrupted again, pointing to said hill in front of them. FMB was not pleased of her taking charge of the situation.  
"This is the stupidest idea ever.”   
  


* * *

  
  
It wasn’t long before you found yourself walking up a small hill, tiring you out slightly.  _‘Man, I really need to get in shape’_  You thought to yourself, huffing and puffing as you struggled on the last few steps of the slope.  
  
Tink got ecstatic when she heard footsteps from just over the hilltop, “A-hah! We’ve found our target!” she smirked from her vantage point in the bush.   
“I don’t see why we need to hide, they probably can’t even see us anyway” FMB noted, earning a frown from the fairy. “Don’t ruin the fun.”  
Meanwhile, Arthur was still sulking where he was, none the wiser to what was happening.  
Tink zoomed in on her binoculars as you came into view. Her snickering stopped completely when she looked at you.  
  
"Wow, she's beautiful." the little pixie lowered the binoculars, awing at you, only to get a slap on the head.   
"Tinker-Belle! I'm surprised at you!" Flying Mint Bunny reproved, taking the binoculars off her, giving her a cruel look. "That is  _not_ how to discuss a lady's—" he was stopped when the had a better look at your figure.   
  
"Wo-HOAH, she's hot!" FMB gasped, tail pounding sporadically. Hearts began to supplant his eyes as he looked you up and down.  
Tink rolled her eyes at the suddenly interested bunny. “Humph,  _boys_ ” she sighed, taking the binoculars back.  
FMB quickly wiped the drool off his face before announcing, “I have an idea, we could get her to help us” he pointed to the girl.   
“But… That’s what I—“   
“No need to thank me, just your friendly neighbourhood bunny, here to help” FMB pulled Tink into a side hug, squishing her.   
“Ugh, okay okay; you win. But how are we gonna get her attention?” She asked.  
  
“Oh I have an Idea, but i’m gonna need you and a few of your fairy friends.”  
  


* * *

  
  
You leaned forward, gasping as you reached the highest point of the slope.  _'alright, that is it; when i get back home i'm joining a boot camp'_  you mentally noted.   
You were going to head back, as the sun had set at some point prior, when the most lovely sight met your eye. Your face lit up as you awed at the sight. The full moon was lit up against the dark, night sky. The sky was additionally lit up with small, white stars giving the dark canvas a little twinkle. The grass was much greener on this side as it supplemented the light blue pools of the crystal clear lake. Various types of flowers littered the ground, appearing to illuminate as you looked upon them. Surrounding you, little lights that appeared to be fireflies were scattered about, illuminating the spot significantly more.  
“Wow, this place is beautiful.” You turned around to get a full view of the place, noticing a small spot, perfect for sitting on.   
You sat down on the grass, content with simply staying there for a while. You were happy you could get the opportunity to see this exhibition of nature. When you heard the delicate cough from by you, you hopped back. The perspective was so heavenly you didn't see the individual sitting alongside you.   
  
"Goodness, sorry; I didn't know somebody was sitting here" you apologised to the man.  
“It’s fine” the man replied, not really one for talking. To be honest, he was just afraid of doing something rash, as the alcohol was still in his system, but he could feel himself becoming sober by the second.  
“I didn’t know this place could be so beautiful.” You awed, still mesmerised by it’s beauty.  
“Yeah” he hummed, looking up to the sky.  
"Also, these fireflies look stunning in the moonlight," you looked over to a bundle of fireflies that had clustered up in a space not very a long way from both of you.   
  
"Pixies."   
"I beg your pardon?"   
  
"They're pixies, not fireflies" he said tediously, still gazing out to the lake.  _‘Fireflies don’t even exist here’_  he thought, getting slightly annoyed that this person didn’t even brush up on her knowledge about native animals in England.  
"Oh," you answered. You weren't really in the mood for an argument with this man about the existence of pixies, as he looks like the type of man to get easily flustered and argument-prone, so you let it slide.   
"um… My name is {Name}" you said, endeavouring to change the subject and end the quiet.   
"Arthur." He replied, finally swinging his figure to you.   
  
_'hm, He looks kinda cute, but those eyebrows!'_  you were going to recommend him to wax them, if they didn't suit him so well.   
  
"Um… are you a foreigner by any chance?" He asked you, as he had not seen somebody like you around here recently.   
"oh, yes. I arrived from {Country Name} this morning," you addressed joyfully, elated that you could at last get an appropriate discussion going.   
"Are you enjoying it here?" He asked once more, reclining into the grass, intent on listening to what you needed to say.   
"Yes, it's been radiant." you had a sparkle in your eyes as you conversed with him about your day. Arthur was shocked that you enjoyed his nation so much.   
  
"… But this day got even better when I saw this spot," you watched out into the lake, seeing a couple of ducks playing in the water.   
  
"Definitely, it's… significantly more delightful than it typically is,” he pondered to himself. He turned to a nearby bush, noticing his small, green companion hiding out; he was snickering to himself, watching you two with malicious intent.  
  
Arthur’s eyebrow twitched as he dived back into the bushes. ‘So,  _he_  planned this,’ he thought to himself, about to get up and scold the bunny for trying to set him up with someone. Your voice brought him out of his  _‘strangling mint bunny’_  thoughts.  
“Hey, um… why are you up here anyway?” You asked him.  
“Nothing much, just me and my friends had a pint that got too rowdy, so I came up here to calm down.”  
“So… Are you drunk right now.” You shifted away from him slightly.  
“Oh no, i’ve been sober for a while.” He smiled, crossing his arms over his chest proudly and looking to you again.  
“Hehe, um… It’s getting pretty late." You stood up, ready to leave when he stopped you.  
"Hey, wait... listen," Arthur turned himself to you, almost begging for you to stay. You stopped for him, eager to know what he would say next.  
"I'll admit it," he started again, "i've become quite fascinated by you... not in that weird way," he put his hands up in innocence,"i've just never met anyone that has been this nice to me for this long," He looked down in what seemed to be embarrassment before he continued, "I would like to get to know you better, it's okay if you don't-" he was stopped short by your shush.  
"It's alright, it's just how you make friends, it's not weird at all," you smiled at him before offering your hand to him.  
  
"So, do you wanna-"  
"Tomorrow right here? sure," you interrupted him politely, waving good bye before leaving him. He seemed to be frozen in shock by your assertiveness.  
  


* * *

  
  
_“What?!”_  Two creatures asked (read: shrieked) themselves from the bushes.  
  
"He's already  _sober_?!" Flying mint Bunny shouted out and face-palmed the ground.   
"We did all this for  _nothing_?" Tinker-Belle was close pulling out her hair. Anxious of what her pixie companions would say if she let them know she squandered their time.   
"Well, at least we motivated him to meet a pretty young lady, it about time he got himself a special somebody," FMB murmured to himself, cheerful that England got the opportunity to converse with somebody lovely.   
"We should just leave him alone next time," Tink hung her arms to her side, tired from the day.   
"Are you kidding? We're only just beginning." FMB rose up out of the hedges, pulling the poor pixie alongside him. "get your companions to gather here tomorrow, I have an idea to  _truly_  get them toget—"   
  
The bunny left dead speechless when he saw an approaching shadow looming over him and Tink. They both swallowed when they saw Arthur, arms crossed firmly and a glower scratched over his face.   
"U-u-urr… H-heyyy Arthur, fancy seeing you—" the bunny quit talking when Arthur hauled his trusty wand out of his pocket, getting angrier by the second.   
  
"Both of you have a  _great deal_  of explaining to do."   
  
"hehe, goodness gracious. Look at the time, we would really be going" Tink blurted rapidly; and with that, they both hurried off, Arthur hot on their tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who dat? Who dat?
> 
> I-G-G-Y
> 
> apologies for Arthur not really being in it till the end. I wanted to get that little moment with flying mint bunny in and I underestimated the words it would take to do so. 
> 
> England is like my 5th favourite character and he needs love.
> 
> Next up: France, honhonhon


	4. Paris

_“I’m going to need you to put on some clothes before you say anything else."_    
  


* * *

  
  
_'Ahhh, Paris. The city of love. It truly is a sight to behold, well at least from the pictures i’ve seen on the internet.’_    
Ever since you ventured in to the busy airport and saw that city name light up on the board, you had your heart set on Paris, no questions asked. You wanted to go to the magnificent city on the double. You even looked over the French language a couple days earlier, so you could be one hundred percent prepared. You walked around to the front work area, a specific light in your eyes as you conversed with the receptionist. Said assistant observing your joy as they recorded the printed material for your takeoff.   
  
As you took your ticket and strolled through customs your mind was racing from one thought to the other. You were pondering what you were going to do for the time you were staying there.  _'The eiffel tower is certainly a must, I also ought to go to Arc de Triomphe, I could also observe the catacombs'_  (yet not go in and investigate. You saw that film, and you're not making any reckless decisions).   
  
You had one final taste of your nation by having local food at a nearby bistro, relishing the sweet flavour as it will be the last time you'll taste it for some time.   
  
After completing your supper and paying, you advanced over to your plane waiting room, sitting tight and getting ready for the announcement over the speaker to tell that your plane was ready for you. You were prepared, hell, you were more than prepared to get on that plane and go to Paris, you were starting to get impatient.   
  
You pumped out of your seat the second you heard the speaker reporting your plane number. You were the first to stroll over to the desk alongside the passageway that had your plane at the end of it.   
Your feet began to jerk as the secretary took as much time as necessary to look at your ticket, sort of like the sloth from that Disney motion picture that came recently. Alright, perhaps you were misrepresenting the person a little bit, however that didn’t change the fact that they were slow.  
  
You basically tore the ticket from their hands as they gave it over to you, which you felt somewhat guilty about, as they appeared to flinch as you tore it from them.  _'No reason to worry about that now, I have a plane to catch.’_    
The white murmur that resounded through the passageway was a reminder that your plane was practically around the bend. You turned and not surprisingly, the entryway to the plane opened itself to you, a flight attendant inviting you at the entryway. You grinned in neighbourliness as they waved to you, giving you a chance to enter the plane. You had a thought as you were strolling by business class,  _'I am in the plane that is going to take me to a different city, with different people and places,’_  a grin light up your face considerably more as you discovered your seat. You practically draped yourself over the seat, holding your hand to your heart, smitten with the adrenaline hustling inside you. You breathe in and out to attempt and quiet yourself down as the rest of the passengers flooded into the plane,  _‘it won’t be long now’_  you hugged yourself in excitement, relaxing into the cushioned, fluffy seat.   
  
Not much time passed then a few flight chaperons entered the hallway and went through the required safety procedures. You chose to tune in, yet your attention on the flight attendants were made troublesome by the child in the seat by you. He was hopping all over in his seat, squeeing about how excited he was.  _'This must be his first flight,'_  you finished up as the youngster was quieted by their guardian next to them.   
You turned your attention back to the front as the pilot welcomed themselves over the radio, the plane buzzing louder as it withdrew from it's underlying position. The child heedlessly hung over you to look outside the window. "Woah mom! Look we're moving, we're moving,” the child adhered his finger to the window while looking at his "mother," excessively hypnotised, too mesmerised to notice you.   
  
"Oliver!" "Mom" whisper yelled, pulling the child back.   
"You can't move over people like that," they scolded him, tapping him over the head as punishment.   
  
"Oh!" the child acknowledged, now seeing you and apologised, "sorry." You waved him off, saying it was okay and you were just like that when you first flew in a plane.   
  
“And another thing, how many times do I need to tell you? I'm not mother, i'm your dad.”  
  
"But you  _act_  like a mother though.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The plane ride went by like a dream with Oliver's garrulous state of mind, his pride practically reminded you of yourself when you first flew on a plane. You multitasked from bantering with the kid and his "father" to fixing up on your French by perusing a little note booklet, loaded with notes on talking and composing the foreign language. Hours moved toward minutes as the plane slid downward, bringing about friction in your chest and giving you a marginally uncomfortable feeling. Oliver muttered out a "woah" as the plane made contact with the ground, clutching either side of him for security (i.e: his dad and you).   
  
The plane continuously slowed down as the stopping range came into perspective. The pilot superbly adjusted the plane to the open passage that stood out like a sore thumb.   
The plane finally halted when it locked into the passage, individuals beginning move and stretch out their dead legs as the thundering on the motor ceased. You popped out your clogged up ears and went after your duffel that was under the seat, but you found nothing there. You sat up, attempting to discover it elsewhere when you were welcomed with a {Favoured Colour} sack stuffed in your face.   
  
"Is this yours?" You heard the voice of Oliver shout to you from the opposite side of your sack, moving the said pack to the side so he could see you.   
  
"Oh, yes it is, thank you very much," you grinned at the kid's demonstration of generosity as you took the sack from him.   
  


* * *

  
  
You left the plane and up the hall with Oliver and his father, who presented himself as James. You bantered with the two on what exercises you were doing while you were staying in Paris, and you discovered that they were setting out to an alternate city after they stay the night.   
  
"So we won't be able to see {Your Name} again?" He asked his dad, who was giving him a piggyback ride as he complained about the walking before.   
  
"We may when we go back to our home town," James consoled him, however even you realised that seeing them again would be troublesome, as your home town is quite large.   
  
 _"Au Revoir!"_  The kid snickered out to you as they entered the packing zone, racing to his sack and hurling it over the transport line when he saw it. You waved back as their figures got lost with the horde of other airport guests. You brought your hand back to your chest when you got a quick look at your bag moving around on the transport line. You grabbed it off the belt as it slid over to you, the energy from the hurl brought the bag to contact the floor with a soft bang. You swung to detect the passage to the entrance of the airport, the far off call of the outside world moving you nearer as the hustle from the air terminal gradually faded on your ears. The sliding entryways opened to uncover an immaculate French day as the early afternoon sun presented itself throughout the city, adding a sunny gleam. Some clouds were also painted in the sky  
  
You took a big, sweet breath of French air as you ventured further from the swarmed airplane terminal, awing at the sight.  
 _‘I can’t believe i’m finally here!’_  You mused, your body froze as a French gust whooshed past you, causing you to sway. You have been dreaming of this moment for too long, ever since school forced you to do geography all those years ago you promised yourself you would live to see wonders of Paris, and now that you were finally here you could barely contain all your excitement.   
You quickly snapped out of your thoughts as a taxi pulled up in front of you, obstructing your line of vision from the city. You flinched back as the car honked at you, signalling for you to hop in.   
"Just to the Le Grand on 2 Rue Scribe please," you told the driver as you thudded on the back seat. The driver gestured, understanding your english tongue. The car revved up as you reclined into your seat, you merited a break.   
  


* * *

  
  
The afternoon was still youthful when you arrived at your hotel, paying and saying thanks to the cabbie as you ventured out. You swung to where your hotel should be when an astounding sight struck you; a brilliant domain lined with two wide curves invited you to the estate, individuals where humming in and out of the arches, going about their bustling day. Above the curves, a dark painted canopy shaded the road beneath it, protecting it from the daylight. A line of flags were likewise set on the shade, one flag you perceived as the French flag, the others were not as recognisable to you. Little shops were put either side of the passage as a tourist trap, inviting clients as they entered the shop. You stepped forward, needing to check in the hotel before getting about with the exercises, seeing as the day was blurring quick and you needed to complete as much stuff as you can before the sun sets over the horizon.   
  
You strolled through the passage and pushed on the wide entryways, said entryways opening for you. The front lobby was just as exquisite as the passageway, precisely like something right out of a chateau. Brilliant designed floor covering, vacant spaces being loaded with plants and figures, the front counter itself was made out of mahogany wood,  _'good lord, I don't belong here, this is fit for a king, not somebody like me.’_  
  
Your contemplations were hindered when you saw a man conversing with the assistant. He had wavy light hair that reached his shoulders and had dark blue pools for eyes, he was leaning toward the desk comfortably, having a delightful discussion with the secretary as though they were dear companions.   
  
"— And that’s how I single handedly manipulated that British  _crétin_  to think I was a bird whisperer,” the French man wrapped up, his head rose up gladly, an overcompensating sparkle transmitting from him. Amid his proud montage, he opened his eyes to lay sight on you, who had ceased as a consequence of his inadvertent gazing.   
  
Lets simply say his personality went from silly to suave in an instant.  
  
He broke out of his daze faster than Sonic on leg day and made a beeline straight to you, " _Bonjour mademoiselle_ , welcome to Le Grand. Today must be my lucky day, we don't normally get  _dames_  like you here." He swooned at you, hauling out a rose seemingly out of nowhere and giving it to you.  _'Hold up, where did he get that? Do French people have a superpower of hauling roses out of no where?'_  You thought, gazing at the rose before reluctantly taking it.   
  
You were fairly expecting something like this, with you being in the city of love after all, but that fact still didn't stop the fierce blush that showed on your cheeks.   
  
Both the man and the secretary shared a grin, enjoying your embarrassment, "my name is Francis, but you can call me later this evening," he leaned down to you, taking your hand in his and giving it a kiss.   
  
You rapidly moved you hand back and strolled past him before he could do anything else,  _'I simply need to get checked in, drop my packs off and clear out. I mean, Francis seems like a pleasant person and everything but… I truly need to go some place before the day ends.’_  
  
Francis was still stuck is his kneeling position, awestruck by your reject-fulness.  _'How could she just ignore me? Tourists always love a sexy French man such as myself,'_  he sulked inside. But soon, his trouble transformed into determination,  _'honhonhon, it's been a while since i've had some real competition. I'm going to enjoy this.'_  He had a distorted grin carved on his face. Finally getting up, Francis sneaked up to you, trying not to look suspicious.   
  
You on the other hand were exchanging information with the receptionist, said receptionist letting you know where you will stay, what tours where on and exhausting stuff like that.   
  
"So, you will be staying in room 102, here are your keys, make sure you don’t lose them," the assistant gave you the keys, the red bow tied in her side plait swaying as she did so.   
  
"My name is Lucille by the way, and I hope you have a great stay here at Le Grand," she waved to you before tending to some paperwork scattered around her work area.   
  
"Oh, and by the way, you may want to look out behind you," Lucille whispered monotony, not gazing upward from her printed material as a shadow lingered in behind you.   
  
"Oh  _mon Dieu_  Lucille, must you take the fun out of everything," the familiar French accent cried from not too far behind you.   
You immediately whipped around to encounter the borderline perverted man. You quickly winced back, not having any desire to be near someone whom you just met. However doing so brought you to squeeze your back against the front counter, keeping you from getting away.   
Francis put a hand over his mouth to stop the smirk from painting his lips as he advanced, distressingly slow, similar to a predator sneaking up on its prey.   
  
He hung his head over to the side innocently, detecting the room key in your grasp.   
"Room 102 eh?" He inquired. He sat tight for his reaction by staring at you.   
"Um… yeah," you clumsily mumbled, looking away and bringing the key close to your chest, not wanting the pleased Frenchman to see the result of of his flirting.   
  
"You know, my room isn't too far down… if you ever get lonely during the night, you're more than welcome—"   
  
"Francis," Lucille intruded, gazing upward from her paperwork. A threatening look documented her features as she gazed the French "gentleman" down.   
"I’d appreciate it if you don't scare away any more customers, we’ve already had five early withdrawals this week alone."   
  
Francis let out a disappointed whimper, but fortunately died down the pervy-ness for the moment.   
  
"It's only a little fun, it's not my fault they're so frail to my beauty.”  
“I don’t think they  _crumble to your beauty_ , Francis. I think it’s the body odour.”  
  
That comment on his B.O got Francis to gasp in shock, totally and completely offended by the secretary's comment. A quarrelling soon began, the two tossing insults at their "Frenchness."   
You took this chance to sneak off to the lift without being seen, time was running out and you needed to complete no less than one action today.   
  
It was when you pushed the button to the lift when Francis saw you weren't close by him. He checked the hall for you franticly, needing to at least say farewell to you. He finally spotted you entering the lift.   
He delayed the squabble with Lucille and sped over to the lift that held you, moving between other hotel goers.   
  
His weak voice reverberated through your ears as the lift started to close, seeming to be calling for you. A hand came through the lift, keeping it from shutting. But that didn't prevent the lift from squishing his hand in the process, making him recoil.  
"Hold up  _mademoiselle_ ," he gasped, tuckered out from running. He blew on his harmed hand, hoping that the swelling would stop, the lifts truly squished it. You stood there awkwardly, sitting tight for what he needed to say.   
  
He at last stood up straight and motioned to you.   
  
"I never got your name, would you care to tell me?"   
"It's {Name}," you replied as the lifts shut once more.   
"Well then, hope to see you around,  _{Name},_ " he winked as the ways to the lift totally shut.   
  
"{Name}," he repeated you name aloud. It was such a dazzling name, it fitted superbly with her looks and personality; she was truly wonderful, and he wanted, no  _needed_  to see you again.  
  
Lucille watched on as Francis completely swooned over you, coming back and draping himself over the desk like a lovesick schoolgirl.  _‘Hmm, should I tell him that we’re having fire drill practice tonight? Nah, i’ll let him figure it out. It’s been a while since i’ve heard Francis scream like a little girl.’_  She was so lost in her thoughts she accidentally let a little snicker out.  
  
“Whats so funny Lucille? Are my lovesick montages not good enough for you!”  
“Woah calm down Francey-Pants, it was nothing. Don’t worry about it”  
  


* * *

  
  
The last hours of your day was spent around the city, lamentably you couldn't complete any of the stuff that you wanted, as the episode in the lobby threw you off for a bit.   
be that as it may, the rest of the day was still fun.You had some escargot at the nearby eatery (they weren't that great), you had a stroll past the eiffel tower, unfortunately there wasn’t any time to go inside, but you didn't get hit on by any creeps, It was great.  
  
You made it back to the hotel by twilight, and went straight for the lift. Thankfully you didn't see Francis anywhere in the hall, yet that didn't mean he's not in hiding somewhere, ready to pounce on you once you walked close enough. Fortunately you didn't run into him as the lifts were in sight. You squeezed the button for the second time that day and sat tight for it to arrive.   
After a couple of moments that felt like minutes, the entryway all of a sudden opened to uncover the lift. You squeezed the essential button as other hotel goers entered the lift. You didn't give too much attention to them as the entryways shut.   
  
Once the entryways opened once more, you were on an alternate floor, the floor with your room to be precise. You ventured out of the lift and turned left, the way to your room was visible from not too far down the hall. You walked around to it, taking out your keys simultaneously.   
  
The door clicked as you put the key in the lock, the entryway opening to uncover a wonderful room. The room was pretty much as indulgent as the entryway, with the bed loaded with pure, silky white sheets. The bed was likewise loaded with cushions of all shapes and sizes. Behind the bed was an enriching wall with a painting put amidst it. The only thing that was missing in this lovely establishment was you.  
  
You moved your bag that was already set on the bed and laid down, yet not before adjusting the pillows. Despite the fact that it wasn't that late, the jet lag got to you as you felt extremely tired. Your eyes couldn’t hold themselves up any longer and they finally succumbed to sleepiness.  
  
And before you knew it, you flew in to a deep sleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
A weak ringing sound made its way into your Neverland, intruding on whatever sexy dream you were having, your conscience found it extremely irritating. The rise and fall of your chest slowly accelerated as you stirred gradually in your rest, the ringing sound not easing up on its annoyingness. Your vision became black as your dream faded out of existence, the ringing sound growing louder by the second.   
  
Your brain told you to get up, but the rest of your body refused, remaining still on the comfy bed. The ringing became louder and louder until you couldn't take it anymore, and you finally opened your eyes. The ringing was at full volume now and you you finally crack the code on what the mysterious ringing sound was and why it was ringing at this hour.  
  
 _‘Ah, it’s a fire alarm…’_  
  
.  .  .  
  
 _‘A fire alarm…?’_  
  
.  .  .  
  
“A fire alarm!”  
You propped yourself up speedier than a mum that was late for work. You literally dropped out of bed, scrambling for the entryway, however not before bringing your precious phone with you.   
  
You opened the door with such force it hit the wall next to it. You swung to where the stairwell should be and made a run for it, not really considering your footing, as you continued tumbling on your race to stairs.  
  
 _'It's going to be fine, everything's going to be alright,'_  you consoled yourself as you ran,  _'I can't smell or see any fire at the moment, so it must be on the upper floors. So, if I can simply get to the stairwell, then go down the stairs, then get out, i’ll be alright. it's going to be fine’_  
  
Your deep contemplations made you look to the floor, which wasn't a good sign since you really need to see where you where going, yet you didn't give careful consideration to it.   
  
But you truly should've, cause now your face is kissing an open door.   
  
The contact your face made with the door sent you back, colliding with the floor. Your nose throbbed viciously as you held your hands to it, attempting to stop any bleeding that may happen. There was a commotion reverberating from the opposite side of the entryway, the individual behind it sounded distressed. The individual heard you collide with the opposite side of the entryway, and everything became silent, aside from the consistent ringing of the alarm.   
  
The individual peeked his head out of the opposite side of the entryway, bringing his eyes down to face you.   
  
"Francis?" You asked bewilderedly, you didn't expect him to still be here. You thought he would be out of the nation the second he heard the fire alert. In this case, you weren't right, you concluded. He stepped out from the sanctity of the door closed it completely, you you could both see each other completely.  
  
"O-oh.  _Bonsoir, ma chère_ ; wonderful night for a fire—“ He started to comment, but you interrupted his sentence by bringing your finger to his mouth.   
  
“Francis,” you said, a hint of assertiveness in your voice as the Frenchman looked to you.   
You stopped for a brief moment, attempting to take this all in. You took a full breath to try to quiet yourself down before pointing to his form.  
  
“I’m going to need you to put on some clothes before you say anything else.”  
  
"Wha… " Francis gazed at you tentatively, before realising the state of his clothing, or absence of clothing to be exact.   
"Well, it's not my fault the alarm went off when I was changing!" Francis almost looked humiliated that you were seeing him in all his masculinity.   
  
Before you knew it, a flash of white blinded your vision, followed by the sound of a camera. Both you and Francis had an expression of fear carved over your faces, before a weak giggle resounded through the vacant corridor.  
Francis recognised the laugh, "Lucille, how could you? Show yourself and come over here right now!" His accent became strong, sounding irate as he shouted to the brazen assistant, another laugh reverberated through the lobby accordingly. The recognisable face of Lucille appeared from a beautifying plant; and lo and behold, she an a camera in her grasp.   
  
"You two are so funny, getting spooked over a little fire drill," she said in-between breaks of laughter.  
  
"Fire drill?" Francis and you asked in unison, anger gradually ascending from both of you.   
  
Lucille kept chuckling, not being influenced by the frustrated atmosphere, strolling over happily to you; "oh come off it you two, it's all in good fun."   
  
"You know what's not fun? Getting frightened half naked out of my room!” Francis was currently eye to eye with the devilish lady, pointing to his form.   
"Hey, at least you have boxers on, otherwise the alarm won't be the only thing driving our customers out," Lucille commented, signalling to his French flag boxers. Francis became even more humiliated, if that was even possible, he tuned away and huffed at his associate.   
  
You couldn't help but chuckle at the scene these two were making, despite the fact that there wasn't anyone to see it, so it didn't generally make it a "scene," yet it was still interesting regardless.   
  
Francis heard the snicker from his side, and turned his head to you.   
  
"What's the matter {Name}? Do you  _want_  to see me naked?" Francis' manner of speaking became more sultry as the sentence went on, thus did your blush.   
  
Francis took your blush as a yes and pulled his boxers down, tortuously slow and with a lot of sultry gazing, the gazing being directed at you.  
  
You looked to Lucille for help, pleading eyes met her amused ones, "oh goodness, just get a room both of you," Lucille turned and walked off, deserting you with the horny frog.   
  
" _salut_  Lucille, see you tomorrow. now, where were—" Francis looked to you, only to find clear space. You must have sneaked off while he was turned. He drooped to the floor in frustration as the irritating alarm at long last stopped.  
  
 _‘I’ll get you one day {Name}, just you wait_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yipee, France is officially done. Now you can bathe in all his smexyness. Or not, whatever.
> 
> You know, if I gotta be honest... This has to be my favourite one so far. I don't know why though, France isn't even in my top 10. 
> 
> But I have grown more attached to him since I started this.  
> Who knows, maybe he might become something of a sweetheart to me in the future.  
> Or not.   
> (if you guys couldn't figure it out, Lucille is Monaco. I wanted her to be in this, she needs more love)  
> (The father and the son at the start are just random people. I'm actually starting to feel that the starting scenes are getting boring, i'll try to spice it up or just get straight to the action next time)
> 
>  
> 
> French language translation thingy (note, I am not fluent in French and I had to look to google for most of the phrases, please correct me if i'm wrong. The last thing I want to do is offend anyone):  
> 1\. Au Revoir - means goodbye, till we meet again  
> 2\. Cretin - an offensive word, describing a person who is unintelligent. In other words: a dumbass.   
> (Arthur: how dare you call me that, you asshat)  
> 3\. Bonjour - meaning hello or good day (I think we all know this one)  
> 4\. Mademoiselle - describing an unmarried lady.  
> 5\. Dame - meaning: a lady.  
> 6\. Mon Dieu - meaning "oh my God," or "oh dear."  
> 7\. Bonsoir, ma chere - literally meaning: "good evening, my dear."  
> 8\. Salut - to say goodbye in a friendly way, not really used formally.
> 
> Next up: China, aru (don't worry, I won't say aru after every sentence, even I find it annoying when I see it in fan fiction, and i'm the most annoying person on earth)


	5. Beijing

_“…I need to use the bathroom.”_

* * *

  
_'Beijing… Beijing… ? Yeah, Beijing. Beijing's nice. Its got good culture, and the food is simply divine.’_    
You strolled over to the front desk, the enormous, wide, black board present behind it, the names of diverse urban communities showing up randomly on the board. It read: Moscow, Ottawa then finally Beijing, the name of the capital seemed to stand out against the others, or was that just you?   
You snapped out of your fantasy as the receptionist waved their hand in front of your face to get you to answer.   
  
"Um… ma'am, may I help you?" The secretary requested to you, a hint of nervousness fluent in their voice.   
  
"Oh yes, i'm fine thank you, just zoned out for a minute there."   
  
The receptionist moved their shoulders as a laugh, "i've seen this exact situation many times, don't stress over it." They waved you off before asking, "now, where you off to?"   
  
When you answered, the receptionist's eyes lit up, "Wow Beijing?! I've been there before. It's a wonderful city with so many things to do," the receptionist seemed to be as empowered as a fangirl as both of you conversed for quite a while about the "glorious" city, as the receptionist called it.   
  
"Well, don't wanna keep you waiting then," the secretary sighed before calling the other airport goer that was next in line.   
  
"Have fun," they cried, waving to you, you waved back before swinging over to face the line for customs.  
  
_‘Won’t be long now, just gotta get through this then i’ll be all set.’_  
  


* * *

  
  
It took longer than anticipated to get through the extensive line for customs, as your national airport security has become stricter these previous couple of years. Due to repetitive threats from an unknown source, they've needed to inspect everybody more carefully than normal. It was a shame they needed to do that, however better safe then sorry, you concluded as you moved a single step up in the line.   
  
You stretched in fatigue as the line for customs moved slower than a sloth, you were beginning to get exhausted and in addition eager for this to end. You weren't generally a patient person and you began to lose it over waiting and doing nothing for this long, you left your telephone in your backpack and you didn't really want to go looking for it under the various things that were stuffed in there.  
  
You poked you head up, attempting to search for the front of the line, trusting that the hold up would be short, yet your prayers were not answered, God is in the middle of taking a shower. The line appeared to extend on forever as all you could see was a line of heads in your way.  
_'Can't this line go any quicker?'_  You thought, even your heart getting exhausted over the waiting.   
  
After an excruciatingly long time, you finally made it to the front of the line, ‘thank heaven!’ You yelled in your brain in pure excitement, a grin seen on your face as the air terminal security gave you a pat down.  
  
After the exhausting but important procedure of customs, you put your suitcase on the conveyor belt where it would later be stacked up onto the plane. You finally had the physical capability to venture into your backpack to get your telephone out, you needed to see what the time was, and possibly check your social media account to scout for new posts by your favourite celebrities.   
  
Sure enough, as soon as you tapped the on home button on your telephone you heard an announcement: "flight to Beijing, now boarding," a speaker boomed, reverberating all throughout the airplane terminal.   
  
_'oh, that's my flight… "_  
  
'How far away am I from the terminal again?!'   
  
Your sudden sprint of energy nearly brought your knees to buckle as you attempted to get to your plane on time. Fortunately for you weren't that far off from it as you entered the expansive waiting space, a line of desks with various flights entered your line of vision, but not the one you needed. After looking more carefully, you spotted a desk area with the letters: "Beijing" flashing on a board above it, this was it.   
  
You huffed and puffed as you utilised the remainder of your vitality to dash over to the desk, nearly running into random people all the while. You had a second to catch your breath as the person in front of you ventured into the tunnel, making you the first in line.   
  
You took a deep breath and calmed your puffed breathing as you took a step forward to the desk, the ticket person grabbing hold of your ticket and scanning it.   
You thanked the ticket holder and moved along as the ways to the passage began to close, your steps hindered as you became lost in your contemplations, you were beginning to wander through the passage. This was the first time you were travelling by yourself, and a bad case of nerves were beginning to get to you. What if something awful happens to you. You walking ceased totally at the considered you being seized, or worse… yet then you recalled that you had your trusty skillet with you, and you had your telephone as well. You were somewhat confused as to why the officers of customs let you keep the smaller than usual pan, possibly they thought you were taking some cooking class or something abroad, whatever the case, you were happy you got the opportunity to keep it, frying pans are a young lady's best weapon.   
  
More positive thoughts entered your head, and you began strolling at an ordinary pace once more. You turned the corner to see a flight chaperon, welcoming you as you strolled by them. You wandered by a few columns of seats until you discovered yours. since you were the last one in, and by extension the last one standing, so it wasn't hard to discover your seat.   
  
You manouvered your way past the situated people to your seat, which was put amidst two individuals. The woman to one side appeared to be on a business trip, as she was dressed professionally and held a brief case on her lap. The individual to your right looked foreign, most likely coming back to his nation after a holiday. At that point there was you, adorable little post-graduate student venturing to the far corners of the planet that looks like she knows what she's doing yet in all actuality she's scared. You turned your head to the front and relaxed into the seat, gazing at the little TV before you. The clear screen permitted you to see your appearance.  
  
The man to your right suddenly let out a murmur, appearing to you and the business woman that he was angered by something.   
  
"What is taking so long? I have had enough of this nation, I just want to go home and unwind," he talked up, not afraid to speak what was on his mind. Your suspicions were right, he was a foreign man coming back to his nation, which you knew now was China, based on his articulation. Both you and the business woman subtly looked to him, seeing the irritated atmosphere transmitting from the man. He soon felt the gazes from the two sets of eyes beside him and looked to you, "whats the matter? I can't speak what's on my mind any more?"   
  
His remark got the lady to turn away, however your eyes remained focused. A staring contest soon took  place as the man kept his eyes on you.   
  
He soon turned away from you and towards the window. "Are you going to say something or are you just going to stare at me weirdly like that?" His face was still away from you as he posed the question, the same irritated appearance all over.   
  
There was a short silence before you talked, "so, did you like {Country Name}?"   
  
A little noise came from the man, it seemed like a surprised squeak. He cleared his throat before replying, still turning away from you, “i’m not fond of  _western_  people, but… their culture is surprisingly decent.”  
  
You were somewhat affronted by his remark, however you figured it was the nearest thing to a complement you're ever going to get from this person, so you accepted it.   
  
“You know, I would’ve called this holiday amazing if it weren’t for this.” He turned to you and held what looked like a souvenir to your face, making you flinch. “Can you believe it? I went to this country for something different. But when I bought this souvenir, I looked at the label and it said, “made in China,” do you know how frustrating that is? I could’ve just bought this back in China!” His pronunciation got thicker and thicker the more he fumed, rendering him quite hilarious.   
  
A little laugh got away you, bringing the raving from the man to stop.   
  
He narrowed his eyes at you menacingly, "Something funny… ? um… "   
  
"{Name}," you replied, figuring he needed to know your name, judging by his silence.   
"Yes, ur… {Name}," he faltered. He appeared to be furious at himself, the past threat overlooked. He was mumbling like he was putting a curse on you, which he most likely was, originating from his irate expression.  
"And, what your's?" You asked, referring to his name.   
  
He stayed silent for a minute, not replying. You moved in the opposite direction of him in defeat, you figured you shouldn't force him into talking.  
  
"Yao," he mumbled under his breath, his voice slightly muted from behind his hand. He took his hand away before talking once more, "my name is Yao."   
  
Not long after he said that, a handful of of flight attendants entered the expansive isle, making everybody quiet down, including you.   
  
However as the session with the attendants rambled on, you and Yao made casual conversation, engaging in topics like how long you were staying in his nation for, and the best places to go in Beijing.   
  
"I'm not saying you need to go to the great wall of China, but you should probably go to the great wall of China, if you want to have fun that is," Yao recommended, talking big about the place like it was his child. Then again, if someone were to ask for your opinion on your country, you would probably talk very big about it.   
  
The motor of the plane began to whirr as the flight attendants completed with the security procedures and made a beeline for their quarters. Yao suddenly went quiet, perhaps to think about a witty comment about the loudness of the plane and somehow directing it back to the opium war, which was just how Yao was, judging from the few minutes he’s talked for.   
  
What you didn't expect was a whimper coming from the man,  _'what? I thought Yao was a mature, albeit bias badass.'_  You turned your head to him and lo and behold, there he was, delicately hyperventilating and grasping his hand on the arm of the seat, like it was his life alert. He sat as still as a stone, looking forward with dread filled eyes.   
  
"Um… Yao?" You questioned, worried for your new friend.  
  
"Are you okay—?" Your inquiry was all of a sudden hindered by the sudden movement of his hand.   
  
He quit gripping the arm of the seat and began holding your hand. To say you were shocked by the sudden movement was suitable, as you made a little solid of stun consequently.   
  
"Don't say a word," was all he mumbled, as he kept his look forward of him.   
  
"I-I'm only holding your hand because I hate flying, especially this part." Okay, his accent couldn't be any more strong as it was now,  you could only imagine what he was like on the way here.   
  
The plane began to quicken as the runway was in line with it, Yao's hold on your hand became tighter, causing an uncomfortable cramp to appear. Going up in the air was the hardest part, as his grip on you became death-like, you wouldn’t be surprised if your hand started turning purple.   
  
It didn’t last too much longer, thank goodness, because as soon as the plane was levelled in the air, Yao’s grip on you loosened. Both of you sighed in relief as you shook your hand, trying to get the blood pumping in it again, while Yao calmed down his breath.   
  
Yao thought for a minute, collecting his thoughts after the terrible experience, and addressed you,   
  
"I would like to thank you for helping me get through that, I wasn’t so lucky on the way here, the person next to me didn’t comply to that as much as you did, and that’s why i’m thanking you.."   
  
_'Well i'll be, this man is capable of compassion'_ , a smile advanced toward your face when he expressed gratitude toward you.   
  
He immediately saw your grin and recoiled back, "Hey! Quit grinning that way, this will be the first and last time you'll see me like this, so don't get cocky," he sputtered rapidly, sort of like those tsunderes from those Japanese games.   
  
Right after he said that, there was a declaration from the pilot, "ladies and gentleman, we will be going through some turbulence, so I request that all of you strap yourselves in, thank you" as the transmitted announcement from the pilot finished, Yao let out a sheik, putting his arms around you for assurance.   
  
"… pfft"   
"S-shut up!! I swear, everybody in this western nation is out to get me," the last part was for the most part directed at himself as he sulked at his incident, still clinging to you.  
  


* * *

  
  
Thankfully the turbulence was just gentle as Yao dispatched from you, after some time obviously. He was moping at the humiliation from the past few minutes.  _'This is just great. I should be superb and proper, and here I am sticking to this young lady like she's my mummy or something. This is so embarrassing, I wish I could just leave'._  Unfortunately the plane ride was supposed to go on for another seven hours, so he's only going to have to grit and bear it. While Yao was thinking about jumping out of the plane, you tried to start the conversation with the business lady to your left, yet she wasn't much for discussion. She mostly answered with basic "hm" or "that information is confidential." You almost suspected she was a government spy or something. But you still you abandoned her and swung back to Yao, who still looked as pitiful as ever.   
  
"Hey, Yao," you called for him, making him turn his head to you. "If this is still about what happened before, don't stress over it."   
  
"Wow thanks {Name}, you cured me," Yao answered, mockery dripping from his every word.   
  
"Listen Yao." He recoiled at the mention of his name and your earnestness. He took a breath, prepared for your lecture.   
  
"What happened back there must have been humiliating for you, I get it. I've humiliated myself more times than I can count. But each time I dwell on something too much and I worry myself, my sibling comes to me and says, "hey dingus, why you gotta be so mopey all the time? Get your head out of your ass and start living life." And even though it doesn't even make me feel better, it makes me think. Perhaps I ought to get my head out of my ass and go outside, where the trees sprout and the birds tweet—"   
  
"Where are you going with this, {Name}?" Yao didn't appear to be awed by your monolog, as he interfered with it, arms crossed in irritation and a frown coordinated at you.   
  
"What i'm trying to say is… " You delayed, for dramatic effect. "Choosing not to move on is going to get you no where, you have to keep moving forward, regardless of how terrible it made you feel." You leaned into Yao the more you talked, you didn't see his uncomfortableness however as you leaned in considerably more.   
  
"Fine whatever, if it'll get you to back off," Yao put his hand to your face, muting your protests.   
  


* * *

  
  
An hour or so passed since then and Yao was starting to get more comfortable with you, small talk turning into full blown conversations.   
  
"So part of the way through tucking my sibling in, I think he must've gotten into my hidden supply of almond jam, since he was kicking and shouting for around two hours before I could even attempt to quiet him down," Yao appeared to be so lost in the discussion, warming up to you exponentially. He was so engaged by his own story he practically didn't see you about to doze off. Sitting in the seat, which was once comfortable now it was the source of your back pain, made you stretch, which made you even more sleepy. Your eyelids became heavy as Yao chatted on, unaware to what was occurring close to him.   
  
"It was the longest two hours of my whole life!" Yao was essentially bantering to himself now, as you had zoned out of the discussion completely, excessively sleepy, making it impossible to think. You were beginning to sway as your mind begged for rest, your eyes not having the capacity to hold themselves up any more.   
  
"Haha, can you believe it? My brother is such a—" his voice caught in his throat when he felt weight on his shoulder. His head turned, and saw you sleeping soundly, using his shoulder as a cushion. Yao's breathing ceased completely when he saw you sleeping over him, cozy as a bug. He was astonished as ever, he definitely wasn’t used to human contact, especially from a girl he just met.   
He was contemplating over pushing you off until he got a decent look at your dozing face.  _'well, this is surprising… You know, she would be a lot cuter if she was always this calm,'_  Yao contemplated internally, yet rapidly shook off the idea,  _'get your head out of the drain Yao! You are far better than this, don't give some young lady a chance to get to you.'_    
  
As he was having a mini argument with himself, the business woman saw the commotion originating from beside her. She looked to see both of you, with you resting on Yao's shoulder and the most humiliated look on the poor man's face.   
  
Both him and the business locked eyes, unmoving. After a few moments of quiet, Yao finally whispered.   
  
"… I need to use the bathroom."   
  
The sentence got the lady to stifle a giggle, attempting to shroud it from  behind her hand.   
Yao saw however, his become flushed intensifying, "hey, that is not funny, I really need to go to the bathroom," he whisper hollered, as to not make you up.   
  
The lady continued giggling, however. Yao murmured defeatedly, shifting back to his seat softly, as to not wake you up.   
“Whatever, I was cold anyway,” Yao grumbled, crossing his arms together and sinking into the seat even more.   
  
_'{Name} so owes me food for this, and— hey, she smells kinda nice…’_  
  
All the business woman saw was Yao slapping his own face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm just rolling these one-shots in like the attention grabbing whore that I am.  
> but I don't hear any of y'all complaining... because no one reads these hahahaha...
> 
> So yeah China's done. It's kinda funny really, all the other fan fictions so far have you exploring the country, yet in this one you never actually land. Hey, I told you I would try to spice the opening scenes up, it's literally just one big opening scene. Isn't that just great?  
> You: -_-  
> But anyway I really hope I got China's character right (even though I mostly exploited his "unlikeable-ness" to westerners) and I also hope that Reader-chan was suitable for you. 
> 
> China might not be my favourite but I know he is to some of you, I tried my best to make it good for ya. 
> 
> Now give me a kiss ya big ol China lover.
> 
> (Oh shit I never actually used some Chinese phrases for Yao, oh well)
> 
> Next up: Russia, da?


	6. Moscow

_“Oh no, it’s just that… well normally I don’t get friendly with people who take my seat, but i’ll make an exception for you.”_  
  


* * *

  
  
_“Moscow, the coolest place on earth… literally… like seriously take a big sweet breath of warm air cause it’s the last you’ll ever see of it for a while.”_  
  
Your eyes met the city's name, lit up on the board like the fourth of July. Your grin mirrored the power of the board as you strolled to the work area arranged underneath the city filled board. The assistant observed your energy as you boasted about the city you were going to.   
  
"Moscow, eh?" The person behind the counter solicited, fascinated by your choice of city and eager to know why you picked that sort of city. "You've remembered to pack your warmest clothing right? Moscow ain't no stroll in the park."   
  
"Not to worry, i have everything under control," you answered, certainty coating your manner of speaking. You were more than ready to enter the city of Moscow, you were going to show this guy you weren't no pushover that just picked this city for the hell of it.   
  
"Okay then you little daredevil, you should get going," the person behind the counter said with a smile, going back to whatever they needed to do.   
  
You strolled off to one side of the assistant, chest puffed out as a result of your confidence. You swung to them, "you'll see, {Name} will return breathing and happy!" You shouted to the assistant before turning back.   
  
"Okay, whatever you say, now go and catch that flight."   
  
There was a hint of mockery in the assistant's voice, yet you payed no regard to it, you were centred on getting on that flight and showing that silly receptionist wrong.   
  
The assistant murmured an "aww" as you left their ear shot, before uttering to themselves.   
  
"That poor lady's going to get eaten alive.”  
  


* * *

  
  
That little episode with the receptionist didn't give you much time to get to your flight. In fact, when you dropped off your bag and made it to the waiting room your flight number was being brought over the speaker.   
  
"I can never get a break," you mumbled to yourself, huffing and puffing as you hustled to the flight work area. You had a second to slow down as a person before you gave their ticket to the person behind the work desk, you were hung over as an aftereffect of sprinting over here. As it was your turn to turn in  your ticket, you stood upright, which brought about a cracking sound emanating from your back. You flinched as a result, but the receptionist payed no notice as they essentially filtered your ticket.   
  
You mumbled a small "thank you" as you continued to the tunnel, the humming sound of the plane getting louder with every step you took.   
  
You couldn't get the discussion you had with the person at the front desk out of your head, it was beginning to get to you. Perhaps you weren't prepared for Moscow, I mean, this is your first time traveling without anyone else, a whole lot of things could go wrong particularly for a young lady like yourself.   
  
You shook your head, best not to dwell on it. Even if something goes wrong, at least you had travel insurance.   
  
It was when you ran into a wall when you realised you were at the end of the corridor. You turned your head from side to side, attempting to discover the passageway of the plane. Soon after you heard a deliberate cough that originated from your left, which originated from the flight attendant who was arranged before the entrance.   
  
You mumbled an "oh" and bonked your head with your hands.   
  
The attendant invited you as you entered the plane, you waved back on reaction. You took a huge breath as you completely entered the plane, searching for your seat.  _'OK {Name}, you're in the plane. You're going to be okay—no! Now is not the time to have doubts,'_  you held your head trying to get those apprehensions out of your head, but without any luck.   
  
Your face wound in anxiety, you were near hyperventilating, what the receptionist said truly got to you. Who could blame you, freezing to death was one of your biggest fears. You discovered your seat and quickly sat down, fortunately the squishiness of the seat let you relax for a moment.   
  
_'You're going to be okay, {Name},'_  you let yourself know, you're breathing at long last quieting down. The rising of your chest became normal, your contemplations were no more centred around awful things. You couldn't let yourself become all wound up over something like that, especially now, because the entrance to the plane began to close.   
  
You were so centred around trying to quiet yourself you totally missed the security procedures, you just about giggled to yourself in sheer idiocy to yourself for missing something like that. But that it doesn't make a difference now, because now the plane is moving.  
  
_'No pulling out now,'_  you let yourself know as the plane accelerated as it came in accordance with the runway.   
  
Before you knew it, you were in the air.  
  


* * *

  
  
The plane ride went by like a dream, thanks to your trusty earphones and music player. The plane gradually halted as it lined up with the passage. You took a full breath, you were in the city of Moscow, now there truly was no backing out. You could already feel the frosty air from the security of the plane, you folded your arms in response. Fortunately you put on a sweater and a scarf while you were on the plane. You got your rucksack before standing up, taking another full breath, your butterflies were beginning to return, and you needed to be quiet for when you formally entered the city.  
  


* * *

  
  
It was another thirty minutes before you recovered your bag and your were prepared to venture out into the "winter wonderland." You finally managed to quiet down in that measure of time, however now you were still wishing your mom and dad were her to comfort you. Heck, you wouldn’t even care if your devil of a sibling were here you just wanted someone you knew to help you get through this.   
  
But it seemed that only you and your conscious were going to comfort you as you ventured out of the pickup area.  
  
As you turned a corner you suddenly encountered the entryways that went to the outside world, the icy, freezing outside world. You took what felt like millionth enormous breath you've taken today and ventured nearer to the entryway, sitting tight for the way to open naturally.   
  
. . .   
  
'Oh, they aren't automatic.'   
  
You pushed the entryway open as opposed to waiting for it to open like in the other chapters, and when you ventured out of the airport you got winded by a colossal blast of cold air. You intuitively folded your arms together to protect your body heat and took another step further.   
  
You opened your eyes to observe a great sight. The beautiful universe of Russia played before you, a snuggly layer of snow covered the architecture as more snow sprinkled down from the quiet, dim sky. This atmosphere would've been perfect if not for the temperature, gosh it was cold.   
  
Moscow is a significant spread out city so you would need to lease a car rather than a taxi to save on cash, fortunately you came arranged, as there was a car waiting for you at the drop off area.  
  


* * *

  
  
You wasted no time in getting to your hotel and dropping off your bags, you wanted to go to a lot of places and wasting your time at the hotel definitely wan’t going to help. Since you were late getting to your plane you didn’t have time to write down all of the places you were going. Some things you remembered but other things were just lost in your mind.   
  
So for now you were just going to walk around.  
  
You prepared yourself by putting on another layer of clothing while you were doing your hotel rush, and good thing to, it felt like the temperature just dropped ten degrees as you walked back outside. You weren’t too far away from town square, as the road started to become a lot more spread out. There were many different footprints on the ground, as a result of the snow, they were all going in different directions. You tried to think of who owned those shoes and why they came down this footpath, it’s a little game you liked to play with yourself to pass the time, you and your sibling played it all the time on the beach and when it snowed.  
  
You kept walking without any real purpose until you heard a faint sound, that grumbling in your stomach. You brushed it off and kept walking, until you heard it again.   
  
_‘Yes stomach, I know you’re upset,’_  you talked to your stomach as it persisted with the growling. I guess moving from one country to another really gives you an appetite. As you felt another growl coming on you changed your objective: find somewhere to eat, and fast.   
  
So far, you had no luck. You couldn’t find a single restaurant or cafe in sight that took your interest. Asking people was out of the question, you tried to but the people you asked were speaking so fast your small knowledge of the Russian language couldn’t keep up. So you were on your own.   
You made it to the town square and still no sign of a good looking cafe. Your stomach felt like it was going to eat itself and to be honest, you wouldn’t blame it. Whatever the case, you still needed to find a cafe and fast, you couldn’t take this torture anymore, and with the cold air breezing around simply added to the pain your stomach was enduring.  
  
But it seemed like your prayers were going to be answered today, because as soon as you passed the zoo (you made a reminder to visit that later) a sweet little cafe greeted you.   
  
You practically raced over to the entrance, your stomach somehow growling even louder than before. You were so excited you almost slipped over a layer of ice disguising itself under a layer of fresh snow, thankfully you luckily regained your footing before anything serious happened.   
  
You opened the door to the little cafe, to be met with the most enticing aroma you’ve ever smelt, the smell was hard to describe but you could make out many tasty treats hidden in the aroma. The atmosphere suddenly became warm compared to the harsh coldness of the outside. There was a nice golden glow overlaying the cafe thanks to the lights and the sounds of the cafe goers simply added to the humbleness. You took another big breath of that enticing aroma before walking up to the front counter, where there was a waiter waiting for you.  
  
The waiter noticed your foreignness and switched to english for you before asking.  
“Why hello there, welcome to Cafe Michel, would you like to take a seat before ordering?” The waiter offered you, which you obliged. “I’ll take a seat first, thank you.”  
“Okie dokie, just find an available booth and i’ll bring the menu,” the waiter replied, a smile still on his face.   
You swivelled around to look at the rest of the cafe, searching for an available table. However, when you looked around, pretty much all the tables were full. A family here, a couple there, it seemed everyone had the same idea to come here. Even the waiter sighed from behind you because of the amount of people.  
  
_‘oh please, I don’t want to go back out there, and my stomach’s just too rumbly to walk any further.'_    
Out of the corner of your eye you spotted an available booth right in the far corner of the store. You raced over to it so no one else could nab it. You breathed a sigh of relief as you slumped on the couch-like seat, the cushions contracting as a result of your figure.   
_‘this is a marvellous table, so comfy, i’m surprised no one else has taken it yet.’_  
  
“Here is the menu ma’am, call me when you’re ready to order,” the waiter approached you, a flip-book menu in hand. You thanked him as he handed it to you and went to wait another table.   
You opened the menu to page one, you stomach grumbling in response, there were so many mouth watering delicacies on the menu, how are you going to pick just one.  
  


* * *

  
  
As you were busy deciding what to eat, the door to the cafe opened suddenly, the whole cafe froze as a result. (But you payed no heed.)  
  
_He_  was here.  
  
This man in question was a big, kind of menacing person with silvery hair, and big, violet eyes that emitted a slight sense of fear to all those who gazed upon it.   
The big Russian man took off his fluffy coat and hung it on the rack, before turning to the waiter, who was shaking in his boots.  
  
The man was the first to speak, “hello there Mr waiter, how are you doing today?” He asked the waiter, smiling down at him.  
“I-i’m doing fine Mr Ivan, a-and you can just call me Greg, there’s no need for formalities,” the waiter replied, stuttering and shaking like a deer in the headlights.  
The man, who was introduced as Ivan, didn’t seem to notice the other man’s discomfort, “oh nonsense, you’re the one serving me, so I have to address you formally,” Ivan smiled even more, clapping his hands together and closing his eyes in happiness. This is Ivan's favourite cafe and he loves coming here all the time. Cafe Michel is a very humble and warm establishment compared to the year-long winter that Russia endures, so mostly everyone in the city comes here, even the scary looking ones. But Ivan meant no harm really, he was just bad at letting people know he was harmless, kind of like a great dane.  
“Um… Okay,” the waiter muttered to himself, figured it would be best not to argue with someone who’s almost twice your height.  
“So Mr waiter, I do hope you have my special seat ready for me?” Ivan turned to the dining area, scoping for his designated seat. Ever since he started coming here he’s always sat in the same seat because it was his absolute favourite, people didn’t dare argue with him so people just steered clear of the booth altogether.  
“Oh um, yes of course—” the waiter muttered, before realising his mistake. He had put  _you_  in Ivan’s special seat, and he didn’t even notice. He had forgotten something so important, and now that poor girl is gonna face Ivan’s wrath.   
“Oh dear,” the waiter put their hand to they mouth in shock, he was in deep shit now.  
“hmm? What is it Mr waiter?” Ivan replied, curious as to why he was acting so scared.  
“Hehe, funny thing. I’ve seemed to have placed someone in, umm… your seat.”  
  
There was silence between the two of them, before a dark aura surrounded Ivan. He started to walk up to his seat, muttering  _‘kolkolkol’_  menacingly.  
The waiter noticed this and tried to stop him, “please don’t be too hard on her, i-it was my fault, I assigned her to the seat without thinking, just please don’t hurt her!”   
Ivan ceased his scariness for the moment, taking in what the waiter told him. “Her?” he repeated, turning to his friend, or at least that’s what he calls him.   
“Um yes, she looks like a foreigner from a different country, s-she’s really nice and…a-and she has pretty {Hair Colour} hair…” the waiter was becoming a little lovestruck talking about you, he had found you very pretty.  
  
“Oh, then I guess i’ll have to give her a big Russian welcome,” Ivan smiled before proceeding, the waiter still in la-la land thinking about you.  
  


* * *

  
  
You still had your head stuck in the menu when you noticed a figure suddenly taking a seat across from you. You were a little confused, you thought this booth was for you, or was it Russian tradition to share a seat with a stranger when the place was full?  
  
Either way you wanted to know why this person was sitting here, you put your menu down and you were met with the most menacing man you’ve ever seen in your entire life.   
Jeez, this guy was like, twice your size… But his scarf looks very comfy.  
He decided to speak first, “hello there miss, my name is Ivan,” he had a closed eye smile, which looked cute, but you suspected it had a threatening undertone.  
“Um, hey. My name is {Name},” you decided to reply, not wanting to be rude. “So, why are you sitting here if you don’t mind me asking, are there no other seats?” You asked, looking around for free spaces around the place.  
Ivan was silent for a moment, before answering. “Oh no, it’s just that… well normally I don’t get friendly with people who take my seat, but i’ll make an exception for you.”  
  
Suddenly it all made sense, “oh i’m sorry, I didn’t know this was your seat,” you are about to get up and find another seat when a hand stopped you.   
“no no, it’s alright, I didn’t even reserve this seat, you can sit back down.” Ivan smiled at you, gesturing for you to sit back down.   
“And besides, you were here first, kicking you out would just be mean,” Ivan looked like he really wanted to get to know you, almost as if he’s never had someone around him for this long, which made you feel sorry for him, so you stayed to make him happy. Besides, he was really cute when he smiled.  
  
Unbeknownst to both of you, the entire cafe awed at both of you, completely perplexed at what they were seeing. No one had ever been friendly with Ivan, let alone had a full blown conversation with him. Ivan was notorious at this establishment for being a big scary beast, at least that’s what everyone believed, so no one tried to get friendly with him. But seeing you talk to him so normally reevaluated their judgement, maybe Ivan wasn’t so mean and scary after all.  
  


* * *

  
  
“And so then, my little sister broke down the door, ran up to me and forced the medicine down my throat,” Ivan told you, using his hands to reenact the story. You listened intently, your food and drink almost forgotten in the conversation.  
In the past ten minutes that you’ve been conversing with him he has told you stories about him and his family, and from what he’s told, he has a pretty wacky family, even more so than your own. His two sisters meant well, but they would show their love in the most ridiculous ways.   
“Woah, that must’ve been scary,” you audibly shivered, partly from the cold, partly from he fear of meeting Ivan’s little sister, she sounds pretty terrifying, even more than Ivan himself.   
“Oh it was,” Ivan pulled you from your thoughts as he spoke again, “but in the end she helped me get better, that’s what siblings do, they care for each other.”  
  
Your thoughts couldn't help but wonder back to your sibling. Sure they're an absolute pain in the ass, but they're your sibling. And when things don't turn out the way they're supposed to, you're there for each other, you couldn't ask for anyone different to that.  
  
"Hey {Name}, are you okay?" Ivan pulled you from your thoughts once more, "you looked like you were daydreaming."   
  
"i'm alright," you replied, taking another bite from your meal. "I was simply pondering something, that's all."   
  
There was a brief moment of silence among you, before Ivan spoke, "I have something to ask of you, {Name}, it's nothing huge or anything, it's only a simple question."   
  
"Okay, what do you have to ask?"   
  
At your answer, Ivan leaned in gradually, almost knocking over your beverage. You knew Ivan's signature closed eye grin amounted to nothing dangerous, but now you were having second thoughts.   
  
Ivan leaned in closer, his face only inches away from yours. You could almost feel his breath as he opened his eyes and whispered in your ear,  
  
_“Would you like to become one with me?”_  
  
You thought his question was only his method of asking to be friends, so you instantly responded, "sure, i'd love to."   
  
Your answer got Ivan to freeze up, he had a slight twinkle in his eyes and a light shade of red on his cheeks.   
  
"Haha, perfect," Ivan grinned, applauding his hand together in joy.   
"Well, I should get going, Katyusha doesn't like it when i'm away for a really long time," Ivan expressed before holding up. "See you around."   
  
"Alright, see you." You waved to him, he grinned in response before exiting the cafe.  
  
You sighed, he was a little strange, but nice. You have to remind yourself to feel his scarf next time you meet, it looks so comfortable.  
It was now when you noticed the entire cafe staring at you, making you a tad uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how to finish things, don't I?
> 
> umm.... i've really got nothing to say, other than "yay, Russia's done" or something.
> 
> welp, only one more country to go than i've finished the allies, yay  
> well, i’ve ‘technically’ finished the Allies, but i’ve still got Canada to go (i’ll ALWAYS include Canada in the Allies, always.)
> 
>  
> 
> speaking of which,
> 
> Next up: Canada.


	7. Ottawa

 

_“You know, i don’t think the staff will be happy to know that you brought a bear into their store.”_

* * *

 

_‘Canadia— um I mean Canada. The land of ice hockey, maple syrup and nice people.’_

There was no way you would pass up the opportunity to go to Canada. Ever since your teacher made you study the nation for a task some years prior, you needed to go to Canada more than anything in the world. Tasting their maple syrup was top priority as you heard they were the best in the world. You also wanted to investigate the marvels of the evergreen pine forests that coated the landscape, they looked so wonderful in the photos and you needed to see them for yourself. 

But it was best to quit lallygagging for now, you had a plane to catch.

After snapping out of your small dream you strolled over to the front counter, a slight spring in your step which made you bump upon the wood of the work area. The effect from the knock set you back a couple meters as a result from the shock. 

Your embarrassment rose as the assistant stifled a giggle at you, but stopped in time to give you your ticket. 

After that little episode, you made your way through security, quite quickly I might add, might have been because you didn’t look like an evil person, the friendly smile on your face only proved that point. Customs and security were easy enough, but making it to your waiting room was quite the challenge. Because the airport was so big you took up quite a bit of time trying to find it. Luckily the humble staff were able to point you to the right direction. You sprinted over to your flight terminal, afraid that you might miss the flight, but it seemed that you underestimated the power of your sprint, because you made it to the terminal with ten minutes to spare. You took this time to catch your breath, running through an airport can really tire you out. You took a seat in one of the many chairs placed in the waiting area, but you were no where near relaxed, you were more than ready to board the plane. You were almost at the edge of your seat in anticipation. 

There was an announcement on the loudspeaker, “flight to Ottawa, Canada now boarding.” As soon as those words were spoke from the announcer, you shot up from your seat and made your way over to the reception desk. There, you handed your ticket to the person behind the counter, smiling all the while. The ticket person definitely noticed your happiness as they handed the ticket back to you. The amount of excitement you felt while walking through the tunnel simply couldn’t be put into words, you had a smile on your face and a spring in every step. The tunnel was long and a tad winding, it looked like a portal to a new world, which it was, since you were going to a new country. 

You turned the corner to greet the entrance of the airplane, a flight attendant was placed off to the side, giving you a smile and a wave. You happily returned the smile in politeness as you entered the plane, a ringing sound resounded in your ears. You tried to make it pass the line of people who were taking their time finding their seat, their tardiness slightly annoyed you until you found your own seat located in the middle of the plane. All annoyances seemed to drift away as you landed on the seat, the cushions squishing in as a result. You quickly noticed other random passengers taking a seat in your isle, but they weren’t a problem since you were located in the window side. 

The banter of the passengers died down as a few flight attendants walked into the isles. the one who was located in the front went through all the necessary safety procedures, everything seemed quiet when they spoke, as if the world stopped to hear them. 

After all of the necessities were completed, the flight attendants made their way back to the front of the plane, all with smiles on their faces, well you would be smiling too, if you got paid to do this. 

The whirring sounds of the engine started to grow as the plane rose from it’s slumber, moving slowly and smoothly through the area. Before you knew it, the plane sped up as it lined up with the runway. 

Before you knew it you were in the air. As the plane was gaining altitude your stomach experienced an uncomfortable amount of friction, causing you to hold your stomach in response. Once you were level you decided to pass the time by watching a movie on the small TV in front of you. 

 

* * *

 

You managed to get through three and a half movies before the pilot announced that we were going to land soon. _‘Finally, I thought I would be here forever,’_ you sighed as the plane landed with a thump. The plane came to a stop soon after, lining up with the tunnel. 

The other plane goers stood up, almost in unison, as they got whatever they needed and headed out of there. You were one of those people as you made your way to the front of the aircraft, saying goodbye to the flight attendants as you exited the plane and entered the tunnel. 

As the exit to the tunnel was in sight, you realised something, _‘I am in Canadia— um I mean Canada.’_

You bonked your head in stupidity, ‘ _gosh, my friends have been saying it so much it’s been drilled into my head.’_ I’m sure you want a bit of context to that, well I’ll tell you. Your friends have always been a funny bunch, making so many inside jokes it was hard to keep track of all of them. One time as you  were at the shops, your eyes caught some Canadian tourists doing some window shopping. You thought their attire was funny, they had at least one maple leaf on each piece of clothing. You leaned in to one of your friends and planned to make a snarky comment about the tourists. But your brain had trouble choosing between the words “Canada” or “Canadians” so of course your brain combined the two and you said, “Canadia.” Ever since then your friends and yourself have been mispronouncing the country on purpose. 

Sure it was all in good fun, but you’d have to be careful not to say it out loud, the last thing you wanted to do was offend anyone. 

You made it to the bagging area faster than you thought, might have been distracted from fighting the urge to not say the word ‘Canadia.’ You stayed in the room for a bit, trying to locate your bag on the conveyor belt, but it seemed your bag wanted to play a little _hide and seek_ since it was no where in sight. 

After standing there like an idiot for a good four minutes, your bag decided to show itself to you. It seemed to mock you as it looked like it was on the conveyor belt the whole time. You scoffed as you raced over to your baggage, snatching it off the conveyor belt. You were about to smash it on the floor in annoyance when you realised that you had delicate items in the bag, so you ceased your anger for now. 

Your stride stopped almost completely when your eyes met the entrance, or exit for you. There it was, the big, wide world of Canada was right behind those doors. A shiver went through you as you stared at the doors, immobilised by awe. You soon brought yourself to walk as the doors became closer and closer until…

The doors opened to the bright sun shining on a perfect day, no clouds in the sky. It was a little chilly, but it was nothing you couldn’t handle. You took a big breath of that sweet Canadian air as you stepped forth. 

A cab pulled up before you, and out came a woman in her late twenties, opening the back doors for you. You nodded in thanks as you took you seat, the driver asking, “where to?” 

“Just to the Lord Elgin Hotel please,” you answered. “Sure thing! Now buckle up,” the driver exclaimed, changing gears to drive out of the airport.

 

* * *

The scenery of Canada was just lovely, tall buildings welcomed you into the city and the trees danced in the wind, without a care in the world. The city streets were filled with people going about their daily business, some people were dressed formally and some were just casual, but all had a story to tell. As the taxi was nearing the hotel, your eyes met a small but marvellous building. It’s creamy colour stood out against the large, grey buildings next to it, like the main character in a TV show. It’s architecture was strange but unique, you couldn’t help but stare at it as people filed in and out of the entrance, some people walked out with piles of books in hand. Your eyes met a big sign on the front of the building that said, ‘Ottawa Public Library.’ _‘oh. my. goodness. That place looks awesome, I’m so going there,’_ you made up your mind as the car moved forward, diving away form the library. 

Your hotel wasn’t far from the library, just around the corner to be exact. You got out of the car and gave the driver the payment, with a few dollars extra as a tip. 

“Alright, enjoy your stay at Canada, miss,” the taxi driver waved to you as they drove off. You waved back in response, smile unwavering on your face. 

You sighed happily and turned yourself over to the hotel, it’s doors opening automatically for you. You stepped in and a bunch of concierges welcomed you. Many of them had short and well rounded hair, fairish skin and a nice figure, they all had smiles on their faces as they greeted you. 

They meant well, you knew that much, but having this many people looking after you was just too much for you to handle, so you lightly brushed them away, politely saying that you could do it yourself. 

 

* * *

After you made your way up to your room and dropped off your bags, you were finally ready to venture out into the big city of Ottawa, and you knew exactly were you were going. 

You turned the corner and went down the street, many people filing about the place, going with their daily lives. Cars also drove by, making the street a little noisy, but nothing you couldn’t handle. Besides, you could suffer a few minutes of noisiness if it meant that you would be able to stay in a comfy library for a good few hours. 

You finally made it to the library, or across the road from it at least. Damn, it was just out of your grasp. It was almost teasing you as it lay across the road, the people that were already going in made you wreathe in envy. You hastily pressed the button on the traffic pole, waiting for the little man in the screen to turn green. Since it was a busy street, you had to wait a while, which irritated you. But you quickly calmed yourself down, it will all be worth it when you step foot in the library and read the day away. Reading was a part of your life, and you weren’t about to waste another second without it.  

You were basically prancing with joy by the time the lights changed and the little man turned green. Everyone around you just seemed to fade into the background as you focused on your destination, what could you say, things like libraries just spoke to you in a way that you couldn't comprehend. All you knew was that you had to get in there, no matter what. 

You found yourself parallel to the front doors, all you need to do was walk in. But you hesitated, you know there could be other things, more important things to do besides reading, you read all the time. Well, you guess reading something in a different country was different… in a way. Besides, the day is slowly ending, you probably won’t have time to do anything anyway.

So you made up your mind, you were going in this library whether your conscious liked it or not. 

The doors opened automatically as you stepped towards them, a nice scent of old paper reached your nose as you stepped forth into the library. The architecture of the library was very modern and just like the outside, had a cream colour palette. There were many bookshelves lining the sides as people browsed through them, looking for that perfect book. Many people where also lining up at the front desk, with books in their hands and questions to ask. In the corner on the other side of the building, you saw a little kids area with beanbags and things to keep the kids occupied. It had many levels, with a  spiralling staircase and conference room upstairs. This was every geek’s dream, if only you could just stay here forever. But you couldn’t, so you should really get to it. 

 

* * *

On the other side of the room lay what looked like a conference table, it had the sign that said, “book club” placed on the middle of the table. On one of the many empty chairs lay a man. His blond, wavy hair only complemented his soft eyes that held little purple pools.On his lap sat a baby polar bear, and a live one I might add. But because of his cuddly appearance, the staff mistook it for a plush, so it was allowed in. 

The man looked a tad disgruntled, a long sigh escaping his lips. “So, no one came today,” he said. “Maybe someone will come next week.” The little polar bear looked up at its owner, almost as sad as he was. The bear opened its mouth and spoke, “who are you?”

“Um… I’m Matthew, your owner, remember?”       

 

* * *

You made your way to the many isles located in the magnificent place. The shelves were stacked with all of your favourite books. To your right, you saw The Hunger Games series, it seems to shine in importance against the dull coloured shelf, but you’ve read it too many times, you should start with something new. Right above it, sat A Game Of Thrones, some of your friends recommended both the book and the show to you, but after seeing the first episode you thought that it was just a little bit too bloody for you. 

You made it to the last shelf in the row as you were browsing, so far nothing really perked your interest. There were things that you considered reading, but after reading the first page you decided they weren’t really for you, talk about judging a book by its cover. 

Your eyes caught a very peculiar book just as you were about to give up searching. It looked weird and old, just by looking at the spine you knew that this book will be interesting. Your fingers brushed the spine, it felt leathery and dusty, like no one has used it for years. 

You must have pushed the book too hard, because now it was sliding off the shelf on the other side. The book landed on the floor with a large _thump_. You held your breath in embarrassment, because the library was large, it made an echo, and because the library was mostly quiet, the sound was even louder.

‘W _hoops’_

You peeked your head through the hole, trying to see where it landed, when something else caught your eye. Thought your little peep hole, you saw a man sitting at a table, all alone. He had a small pile of books sitting on the table, but it looked like he hasn’t touched any of them. Next to the books was a sign that said, “book club.”

 He looked saddened by something, and it didn’t need a detective to decipher why. _‘Poor guy, he got that all set up and he doesn’t even have a club to book with.’_ You wanted to be nice, it was in your blood, so you decided that you would go over and participate in his cute, little book club. So you went around the shelf, picked up the book you dropped, and paced your way over to him.

 

* * *

Meanwhile, the poor boy was still sulking. “Maybe we shouldn’t have a book club, what’s the point if no one comes?” he sighed. That comment got the polar bear to speak up again, “What? No we can’t give up, I like coming here, its nice and quiet.”

“We can still come here, we just won’t have a book club—“

Before he could finish his sentence, you came along and sat down next to him. That was something he definitely did _not_ expect, so a surprised _squeak_ sound emitted from him. 

You recoiled back from his reaction, “oh i’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He sighed again, “it’s okay, it’s just that people don’t really come up to me like that.”

‘ _oh,’_ you mouthed, before changing the subject, “so… you have a book club then, you don’t mind if I hang here for a bit, right?” you asked him. 

His eyes lit up like stars, it was then when you realised how cute he was, “sure, I don’t mind,” he stuttered. 

This was amazing, someone actually came up to him and asked if they could stay, maybe keeping the book club going wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

He noticed the book you had in your hands, “huh, i’ve never seen that book before.” 

“Oh,” you exclaimed, “yeah, it looks really weird, but it looks interesting too, so I thought I might give it a read.”

You opened the book to chapter one, it looked like some sort of fantasy book by the look of it. You tried reading it, but that proved to be distracting from the soft eyes on you. You looked up and sure enough, you caught him staring at you. 

“Um…” he hesitated, “would it be okay if I read with you?” 

_‘Oh my god, why isn’t this book club more popular? This guy was just the cutest thing.’_

You smiled at him, “of course!” You shifted the book over so you could both look at it, and you started reading. 

“My name is Matthew, by the way,” he whispered after a while of reading. 

“Oh, cool.” you whispered back, “my name is {Name}.”

 

After that, you guys went back to reading for a bit.

 

“…by the way,” you paused before continuing, “I don’t think the staff will be happy to know that you brought a bear into their store.”

“What?” Matthew questioned, almost terrified, “I-Its not real, its just a plush.”

“Likely story, I saw it move,” you smirked like you knew a dirty little secret, which you did. 

“…Please don’t tell anyone,” he shrunk back, guilty that someone found out his little secret.

“Don’t worry,” you replied, “your secret is safe with me.”

 

* * *

 

You two have been reading for a while, so much so that you were almost finished with the thick book. Matthew was happy, someone had finally noticed him, and a girl no less. He has had no luck with girls so far, he was jealous of his brother, who had girls lining up just to talk to him. He didn’t need that much attention to be happy, just one girl was enough for him. 

 

He finished with the book, closing its pages with his hand. He breathed out in content, you two had been reading or a while and the library was closing soon, people were starting to leave. 

 

He figured he should be leaving too, he needed to get something for dinner, maybe a nice piece of steak or a plate of spaghetti…

“Well…” he said, gesturing to you, “this has been nice, no one has really sat and talked to me before, I didn’t really know what to do when you came over here, I guess this is the first time i’ve been this close to a girl for so long… So thank you for talking to me and everything. You know, you’re really nice person, i'm not sure why you even hang out with me... and, well… I have to be honest with you, you are very pretty and—“ 

He turned to you, only to find you leaned over the desk, sleeping. You were making tiny snoring sounds as you rested, must’ve suffered a bit from the jet-lag.

 

“Oh,” Matthew leaned back on his chair, a tad disappointed you didn’t listen to his mini dialogue. 

“Alright, i’d guess we’d better get going—“ he was about to stand when he noticed that his bear wasn’t on his lap. He hated when he did this, it would take him hours to find—

He heard another snore coming from beside him, he looked around and saw his little pet curled up next to the girl, sound asleep, snoring in unison with her. 

 

It took all of Matthew’s willpower to not take a picture of the cute moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a bittersweet ending, but who cares, it was cute. 
> 
> Geez I took a while for this one, hope it suffices you. Canadia is my smol fav and must be protected at all costs. I also relate to him quite a bit...
> 
> anyways yay, I finished the allies, now on to the axis (the axis are my fav i'm so excited, I have so many cool ideas, especially for Germany's and Romano's).
> 
>  
> 
> Next up: Italia


	8. Um... Hey.

Hello all my lovely readers (all two of you) I see that I haven't uploaded in a while, even though I said I would update regularly.

Unfortunately this piece of work has become quite the chore to write.

Now I'm not saying that I'm discontinuing right now, I'm just going to shorten the entire work a little bit... Like take away potential characters and stories...

I'll finish the axis, don't worry about them. But some characters you know and love won't appear in this story. I apologise.

The remaining characters are:  
\- Italy  
\- Germany (with a little Prussia on the side)  
\- Japan  
\- Romano  
\- Hungary

And that's it I'm afraid... If your favourite character didn't make it in here I apologise for that too... I'm sure there's a better FANFICTION with them out there

 

You know what? For the last chapter I'm going to do something special... Just to compensate for the overwhelming disappointment...

(Hint hint... It might have something to do with the micro nations... Maybe, probably)

I hope you all had a fantastic new year. And I'll see you next chapter.

 

With love,  
Dibbledorkable


End file.
